Fairy Tail: The Astral Wizard
by AJleefan
Summary: Lance Kami, an aspiring Astral Wizard joins a guild known as Fairytail, but not just because of his love for it, but because of a goal he must fulfill. There, he goes on exciting adventures and meets someone he may have a little crush on. However, there are demons locked inside of him, and people who are out to get him. To find out why, read this fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Astral Wizard Arrives

It was a bright and sunny morning in Magnolia when Lance was on the train. He was just waking up from an uncomfortable nap and was feeling hungry. Thoughts were racing through his head about what could happen once he gets to his destination. As far as he was concerned, he was the only male blonde anyone in his town had ever seen, but that wasn't the biggest problem he had. His biggest problem was fitting in. He's had a bunch of friends in the past, but he was in a different place, and well, it would take a while in order to make some friends. Quietly, while everyone else in the train car was talking, he looked out the window, and stared intriguingly at the passing buildings. While doing this, he was rubbing his thumb against his shiny platinum ring on his finger. A lady in a uniform who worked on the train, had stood at his booth.  
"Would you like anything to drink?" She asked. Lance continued to stare out the window.  
"No thank you, but could you tell me how long we'll be arriving at the station?" He asked.  
"Oh...not too long, we should be arriving shortly." She said.  
"Great, thanks." He said. Before she walked away, he had another question, and this was a good one. "Wait." She turned around.  
"Yes."  
"Would you know how to get to a guild called Fairy tail from here?"  
"Oh...a wizard I see." She said, "Sorry, but I've never been there, you could ask for directions while when we stop though."  
"Okay, thanks anyway." He said. He resumed looking out of the window, until the train finally stopped.

Lance was walking through the town with a brown suitcase, asking people for directions to the guild known as Fairytail. Everyone had pointed in different directions. Sadly, no luck.  
"Huh, at this rate I'll never get to Fairytail." He said out loud, then sighed.  
"Looking for Fairytail?" A woman asked. He opened his eyes only to find a woman in armor next to him.  
"Yeah, but I'm totally lost." He said.  
"Oh, well...I was just going to the guild myself, I'd be glad to take you." The woman said.  
"Wow, thanks miss." Lance said joyfully. "By the way, my names Lance Kami."  
"Lance Kami huh, well in that case, my names Erza Scarlet." The red headed woman said.  
"Hm, nice to meet you." Lance said. They began to walk through the town, and everyone was staring at Lance weirdly, almost as if they've seen him before.  
"So tell me Lance...what brings you to Magnolia?" Erza asked.  
"Well, I was going to Join Fairytail, you see I'm a..."  
"I see, so you must be a fan."  
"Well actually..."  
"Well okay, I'll give you an autograph." Erza said.  
"Wait, I never asked that..." Erza wrote on the blank piece of paper, and handed it to him.  
"Tell you're friends." The armored redhead said.  
"Thanks, but that's not why I'm really here." Lance said.  
"Oh...?"  
"Yeah...you see, I'm an Astral wizard." Lance said, then Erza's eyes widened. Lance looked over.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's just...nothing." She said. "We're here."  
"ALRIGHT!" Lance cheered with excitement as he stood in front of the guild's doors. The next thing that happened would live with Lance forever. Before he opened the door, A blonde women flew out of it, and collided with him head on.  
"KEEP YOU'RE HANDS TO YOURSELF YA BIMBO!" A women yelled. Lance was being smothered by the blonde girl, but in a good way, because her large voluptuous breasts, were on top of his face. Lance was blushing, and growing hard in his pants.  
"Ow, that hurt." The blonde women said. Lances moment had ended when the girl got off of him. "Hey, are you alright?!"  
"Oh yeah...I'm...fine." Lance said.  
"Way to go Lucy." _Lucy..._ His mind was dances, and the only thing on his mind was her breasts on his face again, and her voice just made Lances heart skip one beat at a time.

"Hey are you alright...wake up." The lady had said. If Lance was correct, it had belonged to...  
"Lucy." Lance said.  
"Yeah that's my...wait how did you know my name?" She asked.  
"Well, maybe because he overheard it when Happy said it." Another person had said, this time it was a male. Lance opened his eyes, and saw everyone staring at him, almost as if they've never seen a blonde man before.  
"What is everyone staring at?" Then, a pink haired boy had grabbed his arm and gazed at it.  
"WOAH, I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH A PALE ARM!" He yelled.  
"FORGET THE ARM, IT'S HIS WHOLE FACE!" A half naked boy said.  
"Uh, why are you naked?" Lance asked. Although the boy's reaction, was just as shocking as Lances.  
"You're so pale that it's so...Manly!" A tall bulky man said.  
"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Erza yelled. I felt hassled, but kind of complemented by how everyone was reacting to my skin color.  
"Now then...Welcome to Fairytail." Erza said. "And meet you're Guildmates."  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you." A white women with white hair and a red dress standing at the bar counter said. "I'm Mirajane."  
"What's up, I'm Gray Fullbuster." The shirtless man had said.  
"I'm Natsu, and this here is my buddy Happy." The pink haired boy said, pointing to his small blue cat.  
"Aye." It said.  
"I'm Elfman." The tall muscular man who also had white hair said.  
"And I'm Lucy." The blonde haired women said. Even the sight and sound of her makes me feel weak.  
"AND WELCOME TO FAIRYTAIL!" Everyone yelled. Lance was feeling welcomed in the Fairytail guild, almost like it was his second home.  
"It's nice to meet all of you." He said, "My names Lance Kami."  
"Er-hmmm." Another voice had said.  
"Oh, Master, hello." Mirajane said. Lance turned around, but only to tremble at the sight of the tall shadowy person. At first, Lance thought about running, but it wasn't until he shrunk, and became a short old man with a white beard and mustache combo.  
"Your so tiny?!"  
"Yup, that's what I said." Lucy said.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Master Makarov." He said. "So...I hear that you want to be a member of Fairytail."  
"That's right." The pale skinned blonde said. The guild master then leaped towards Lance, and stamped his left hand with a purple colored Fairytail logo.  
"FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, I DECLARE LANCE KAMI A FULL FLEDGED MEMBER OF FAIRYTAIL!" Master Makarov yelled, as everyone cheered and celebrated. _This is where my life really begins. _Lance thought to himself.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of Fairytail: The Astral Wizard, if you have anything to say about it, then please leave a review and tell me what you think. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lance's First Job

It was a week since Lance had joined Fairy tail, and he hasn't really been socializing with the other Guildmates. The only person he really talked to was Erza, but no one else after that. Some of the Guildmates would actually question his solitude, but he didn't mind, because it takes him awhile to get used to the changes. The only change he got used to was being able to snag an apartment for 50,000 jewel a month. For 50,000, it had one master bedroom, a living room that connects to the kitchen, a master bathroom, and a widows walk. The only bad thing was that he had used up the last of his money to rent it, and the month was almost over and he needed to pay.

He stood in front of the request board, looking at the different jobs there was to offer. One said to find a lost cat with a reward of 50,000 jewel, but Lance wasn't feeling what the job had to offer. They're was another Job to stop 5 masked marauding swordsmen from assaulting civilians, for 80,000 jewel, however that job was out of Lances league. While Lance was still trying to choose a job, a bulky man with black spikey hair that reached his spine approached him.  
"Either pick a job, or get lost newbie." He said irritably. Lance wasn't a fighter, and didn't often stand up for himself. Actually, he never really stood up for himself, but he knew he wasn't a push over. "Hey did you here me?" The man said again. Lance's heart was beginning to pump faster, as his anxiety was increasing.  
"Sorry I..." Lance was then grabbed from behind and thrown into the pink haired boy named Natsu. Natsu was about to blow his fuse.  
"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA LANCE?!" Natsu asked. "YOU MADE ME SQUISH HAPPY!"  
"Uhh...Sorry, but..." Lance began to say, until Lance was then thrown into a half naked Gray. Gray was on the edge of losing his cool.  
"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA LANCE, ARE YOU TRYIN TO KILL ME?!" Gray asked, Juvia then reacted by pushing Lance away from her 'beloved' with a force of water.  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY BELOVED GRAY YOU WORLOCH!"  
"AAAHHHHH, I'M SORRY!" Lance yelled as he was pushed outside and into another person.  
"Ugh...Hey Lance...What's up." Lucy had said feeling uneasy. Lance then had his head pressed against something soft, pillows he thought. He then opened his eyes only to see that his face was on Lucy's breasts. _Not again. _He thought, as he raised his tomato red face up and away from her chest. _Oh no...I can't be getting hard now. _Lance thought, feeling an embarrassing lump growing in his pants.  
"Hey Lance, what's up?" Lucy asked. He froze up and searched through his mind to find the right words.  
"F-fine, and y-you?" He said nervously. She then sat up to see his face turning red.  
"Hey, you're looking a little red there, you alright?" She asked.  
"Uh-I'm fine." Lance said.  
"He's in looove." Happy teased.  
"SHUT UP CAT." Lance said as he punched the flying blue cat out of orbit.  
"Hey don't punch Happy!" Natsu scolded as his fists turned into balls of red orange fire. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST! His fist connected with Lances and the pale blonde wizard was knocked out.  
"Why...me."

After the fiasco that happened, Lance went back to the request board, but seemed a lot more stumped than he was before.  
"Huh, why is it so hard to pick just one job?" He asked.  
"Good morning Lance." Erza greeted.  
"Oh, hi Erza." He said.  
"Something seems to be troubling you, are you alright?" Erza said.  
"Oh yeah it's just that...It's really hard to find a job for a low leveled wizard to do around here."  
"Hm..." The armored red head thought for a moment. "Natsu!"  
"Yeah, what's up?" Natsu said.  
"What was that job you picked out earlier?" She asked.  
"Umm, it says that there is a thief/burglar in a town called Marigold." Natsu said. "But I don't know if I'll do this one."  
"How much Jewel?" Gray asked.  
"300,000." He said. Lance nearly choked on his own saliva when he heard that much.  
"Breathe man breathe." Erza said.  
"300...thousand...Jewel?" He asked.  
"Well...I guess I could do the job, my rent is due in a couple of days anyway."  
"Yeah, and for that much, it better be worth it." Gray said.  
"Hm...then it's settled." The armored red head said. "Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Lance. Pack you're things we're going to Marigold."  
"Alright." Lance exclaimed.  
"Oh, Gray my love...please...think of me when... you're...gone." Juvia said, but Gray had already walked away from her, and it left poor Juvia feeling like muddy water.  
"And don't forget Happy." Natsu said.  
"Aye sir!" The blue cat eating a silver trout had said.

The next morning, everyone was on the train with there luggage enjoying the ride. All but one.  
"Ugh, I don't feel so good." Natsu said, almost ready to vomit. Lance had chuckled.  
"Motion sickness huh." Lance said.  
"Yup, he's got it bad." Lucy said. "Oh By the way, I meant to ask you, what kind of magic do you practice?"  
"Oh, well, I practice opening and closing portals to other dimensions." He said.  
"Really?" Lucy asked.  
"But that's not all...you see I'm an Astral wizard." He said.  
"Really...what's that?" Gray asked. This then caught Erza's attention.  
"Well let me start from the top." Lance said. "You see this platinum ring? well it allows me to open the portal to the heavens and call forth a greek god or goddess. Similar to a celestial wizard, it doesn't take a lot of magic to get them through the portal. I'm only allowed to summon one at a time though because opening the portal takes up a lot of magic energy. And since I'm just a beginner, my body can't take the amount of strain."  
"Whoa." All four of them said.  
"The greek gods I have are Apollo: the god of light, Ares: the god of war, and Hades: the god of the underworld. The greek goddesses that I have are Aphrodite: goddess of love, Artemis: goddess of wilderness and Athena: goddess of wisdom." Lance said.  
"So do you have to make a contract with them?" Lucy asked.  
"No...you see, there always there when I need them the most." Lance said, then looked down at his platinum ring. _Oh dad. _Lance thought. _I didn't get a chance to properly thank you._  
"Hm...well, I can't wait to meet you're gods and goddesses." Erza said.  
"So now I'll ask a question." He said. "What kind of wizards are you?" Lance asked.  
"Well, I'm a celestial wizard." The blonde girl said.  
"I'm a Ice wizard." The dark haired wizard."  
"I'm a requip wizard with 100 different types of armor." The armored red head said. "And Natsu here is a fire wizard."  
"So what is Happy?" Lance asked.  
"Oh...he's just an annoying blue cat." Lucy said. Happy gasped and flew away to sulk.  
"Fine, our friendship is over Lucy!" He said.  
"Um...maybe you shouldn't have been so mean." Lance said.  
"Don't worry, watch this." She said. "Happy, I have a big juicy fish for you." Happy darted back over to our train booth, full of happiness and joy.  
"I love you again Lucy." Happy said, as she handed him a fish and he chowed down on it happily.  
"Wow, that was fast." Lance said.  
"See, I told you." Both Lucy and Lance shared a laugh afterwards.

After the train ride, Lance, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Erza all end up in the station of Marigold, although they didn't get they're until sunset.  
"Okay everyone, lets get into town, stay at a hotel, we can't look for the burglar while tired." Erza said.  
"Yeah, and I don't think Natsu will be able to catch a burglar in his state." Lance said, looking at a motion sick Natsu. His face changes from green with sickness, to red with fiery fury.  
"Okay, I'm ready to catch this guy!" He said, while spewing fire.  
"Uh, that was fast." Lance said. Everyone steps off the train, and out of the station.

The five wizards make there way to the hotel, and the lady at the counter gives them each a room key. Natsu and Gray have to share a room with Erza, and that only left Lance and Lucy to share the last bedroom in the hotel. Lance blushes unconditionally, while Lucy was feeling upset. Erza, Natsu and Gray all get to the sleeping quarters, and so do Lance and Lucy.

"It's not so bad." Lance said. "I mean...we have separate beds."  
"Yeah, but it's just weird for males and females who barely know anything about each other to share a room." She said.  
"Good point." Lance sits down on the edge of the bed on the left side of the room. "Well why don't we try."  
"Well okay, what do we talk about?" Lucy asked.  
"Oh...um...how many gate keys do you have?"  
"Oh that's easy, in total I have 14 gate keys. I have 10 zodiac keys and 4 silver keys." She said. _Even her voice is magical._  
"I see. So which zodiac keys do you have?" Lance asked.  
"Oh that's easy." She said. "I have Aquarius, Cancer, Taurus, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo/Loki, Aries, Scorpio, Gemini, and Capricorn."  
"Cool, so your only missing two." Lance said.  
"Three, because there's a thirteenth key."  
"Well, that's pretty cool." Lance said. "So which one is you're favorite?"  
"Well I hate choosing between all of them because I love them all equally."  
"Hm...So you treat them like how you would treat me." Lance said. "Like...friends." Lance blushes, and so does Lucy.  
"Yeah." She said with a blushing smile.  
"Hey, so...um...which one of you're gods and goddesses are you close too?"  
"Well, I usually ask all of them for help because...they're there when I need them." Lance said. "The one I usually call on the most for help is Aphrodite."  
"Hm...love trouble?" The celestial wizard asked.  
"Yeah." He said. "I'm just...unlovable."  
"Welcome to my world." She said.  
"But...you're beautiful." Lance said out loud, and it made him and Lucy blush at the same time. "S-sorry, I mean...ugh."  
"No it's okay, but...you really...mean that?" The blonde wizard asked with her sparkling chocolate eyes. Lance was getting nervous, and when he did, he would sweat, and stutter on his words.  
"W-well...I-I mean...I...I think we should go to bed!" He finally got out as he rapidly got under the covers and pretended to snore, much to his and Lucy's dismay.

That night, While Lucy was sleeping peacefully, Lance was outside of the hotel, gazing at the midnight blue sky.  
"Well, I guess I better ask for some advice." The astral wizard told himself. Lance took his middle finger and his thumb and lightly gripped the platinum ring and a midnight blue magical circle was formed in front of him. "I call forth, goddess of love, Aphrodite." The portal to the heavens opens, and Aphrodite comes out.  
"Hello Lance, is everything alright my love?" She asked motherly.  
"Yes, well...no." He said.  
"What troubles you." Not even Aphrodite's soothing voice could help his troubles fade away.  
"Well...you see, I...have a crush on someone." He said.  
"I see, so...who is she?" The goddess dressed in a pink and white tunic said.  
"Her name is Lucy, and...well...I just need advice on how to talk to her without getting nervous." Lance said.  
"I see. Lance, you must talk to the girl and get to know her better." She said.  
"I tried that, but then I said she was beautiful out loud, and froze up when she asked me if that's what I really thought." The pale blonde wizard said.  
"Hm." Aphrodite said. "You know, you're father had the same problem when he met you're mother."  
"Really?"  
"Yes my child, and what you must do is talk to her, become accustomed to the girl, but more importantly, you must know that she is right for you, and you are right for her." Aphrodite said.  
"Hm, thanks Aphrodite, I'll try." He said.  
"You're welcome my child." Just then, a glass breaking sound, alerted Lance. Then it was the sound of a girly scream.  
"Uh oh, go back Aphrodite." Lance said. Aphrodite went back through the portal, and Lance equipped himself with a golden archery bow. Lance runs in the direction of where the sound came from. Then another girly scream, But this time, he recognizes it.  
"LUCY!" Lance yelled as he sprinted back to they're room, and spotted the blonde wizard in her bed, with the covers to her neck, as she shook in fear. "What's going on?"  
"Look!" She yelled. Lance looked over and saw her suitcase being lifted up. But no one is they're. Almost as if a ghost is stealing her belongings. The pale blonde wizard aimed at the suitcase with his archery bow, and the magical blue arrow was shot. It hit the air, but stuck they're.  
"Oh crap, Lucy, it's the burglar." Lance said.  
"Where?" She asked.  
"Right." He looked back over, only to see that her suitcase had disappeared, along with the invisible burglar. "There." Lance hung his head in shame.  
"Huh, well at least we know one physical trait of his." Lucy said.  
"Yeah, that he's an invisible perv." The astral wizard said.  
"That, and he probably specializes in stealth magic."  
"Right." Lance said. "Well, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy turned her head to her nightstand and gasped. "Oh no! HE TOOK MY KEYS!"  
"That bastard!" The pale blonde wizard snarled. They're sleeping quarters door had been kicked open, and Lucy hid under her covers.  
"LUCY YOU SCREAMED!" Natsu yelled.  
"WHAT'S WRONG?!" Gray asked.  
"The burglar struck and..." Lance said, before he was cut off by a dramatically sobbing Lucy.  
"AND HE TOOK MY SUITCASE AND GATE KEYS!" She said. Natsu punched his fist in his palm.  
"THAT BASTARD!" He yelled.  
"Wait until we get our hands on him." Erza said fiercely. "Tomorrow."  
"WHAT!" Lucy said. But Lance wasn't about to let this blow over until tomorrow. After Lucy screamed what, he stealthily jumped out the window, and began the manhunt on the invisible burglar.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading this chapter if you would like to leave a review for this story, than you may leave one and tell me what you think. Once again, thank you and as always...Stay beautiful_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lance vs. The invisible wizard

Lance gets onto the ground and immediately sees footprints left by the invisible burglar. _He is not getting away with this. _Lance thought as he followed the footprints left by the burglar.  
"Stop thief!" Lance shouted. "You won't get away with this!" The foot prints end and leaves the pale blonde wizard at a dead end.  
"Hm...you leave me no choice." Lance puts his middle finger and thumb on his platinum ring and opens the portal of the heavens. "I call forth, god of light! Apollo!" The god of light appears before me, wearing a gold and white tunic.  
"What do you need Lance?" He asked.  
"Apollo, please illuminate the dark, and show where the invisible burglar is."  
"You're wish is my command." Apollo said, as he began to form a ball of light that illuminates the area. "Shining god!" Someone falls from a tree and onto the ground with a thud.  
"It's him!" Lance exclaims. "Get him Apollo!"  
"Shining blaster!" Apollo shoots a beam of light at the man in black, and it makes direct contact.  
"Awesome, thanks Apollo, you can go back now." The pale blonde wizard said. Apollo returned to the heavens and Lance stands in front of the man. He equips himself with his golden archery bow as well.  
"What have you done with Lucy's keys?" The astral wizard asked.  
"Hm, in order to get answers, you have to beat me." The man said as a magical circle appeared in front of him and camouflaged him.

"Huh, not again." Lance said. A tornado is formed around Lances feet and rises fast. The dust gets in Lance's eyes and renders him vulnerable. Then he gets punched across the face, and kicked in his stomach. Lance then gets and uppercut to the jaw, and then gets a final blow to the side of his body. He falls to the ground and struggles to get to his feet. Although his pants leg gets grabbed and slammed onto the ground.  
"Huh, and you call you're self a wizard?" The man said. Lance struggles to get to his feet but only to be punched in the face again. "Hm...by the look of that logo on you're hand, I'm guessing you're from the fairy tail guild."  
"Yeah so...what's it to you?" Lance asked as he began to get up again. However when he did get up, the invisible thief tears slashes his pants and makes them fall to the ground, leaving Lance, semi-nude. Lance blushed with embarrassment and shielded his now exposed manhood. "HOW DARE YOU!"  
"Oh please, you're not much anyway." Lance sunk to his legs and remained red as a tomato. Luckily, his torn underwea and pants were on the floor, but next to the invisible burglar. "Oh, you want you're pants back? Then beg."  
"What?"

"You heard me, beg for you're clothes." Even though the burglar was invisible, Lance knew where he was because his pants were being flattened. He rapidly got out his bow and shot the man with a blue arrow. The man became visible again, and Lance picked up his pants and underwear. The bands were torn off, much to the astral wizards dismay. He put his underwear back on, and then his pants. Since they wouldn't stay up, he had to tie it using the front of the pants that were torn. After that, looked back at the man. He took a closer look at his forehead and saw a guild logo on it.  
"Hm, I take it you're with the poison phantom guild."  
"That's right, and we hate you drunken cowards." He said. Big mistake. Lance jumped in the air, and stomped onto the mans head. He then picked him up, and throttled him mercilessly.  
"NOW IT'S PAY BACK TIME!" Lance stripped the thief of his pants, belt and shirt. He was nice enough to leave the underwear on. The astral wizard made a makeshift belt with the mans torn clothes to fully support his pants. "Now, give me Lucy's keys."  
"Hehehe, I said you had to beat me for them." Lance loses his temper, and picks the thief up by his arm. He twists it and flips him. Following the attack, Lance quickly elbow drops the man and puts him in a devastating headlock.  
"H-how can you be so skilled at fighting?" The man said. "You're a holder type wizard."  
"That's where you're wrong, I'm also an ability type wizard, and I also specialize in hand to hand combat." Lance picks the man up once again, and kicks him in the groin. Then Lance puts the thief in another headlock, and slams it on the ground, Knocking the burglar out.  
"Uh oh, I was so fired up, I forgot to get the keys." Something shines from within The thief's bag, and..."It's Lucy's keys."  
"But where is her suitcase?" He asked as he stepped backwards and fell back. "Huh, that was easy." The beaten up astral wizard picks up Lucy's suitcase, and ran back to the hotel. Before he did, he dragged the thief all the to the police station

The following morning Natsu Erza and Gray rally in the hotel lobby except for Lance and Lucy.  
"Hey, where are Lance and Lucy?" Natsu asked.  
"Yeah, aren't we supposed to catch this guy?"  
"It's not like Lucy to be tarty, I wonder..." Erza thought about what Lance and Lucy could be doing in their room, and her thought was as dirty as Gajeel after a brutal training routine.  
"Should we check on them?" Gray asked.  
"We would be invading there privacy, but we need to get this job done." Erza declared.

Meanwhile, Lance was passed out in his bed, while Lucy was shaking him awake.  
"C'mon Lance, get up, I really don't want to know what Erza would do if she knew we were tarty!" Lucy said fearfully. Lance slowly opened his eyes.  
"Huh?"  
"Get up, C'mon, you need to get dressed before..." Lucy was stopped by the sound of they're door being kicked open. Lance was got out of bed in his underwear where he saw Erza, Gray and Natsu waiting impatiently. His tired eyes, became awaken with fear as he saw realized that he was only in his boxers. He covered his body with the covers on his bed.  
"Please don't look." He squealed.  
"At what? you're only in you're boxers." Natsu said.  
"I know, but...I'm not comfortable in my own skin."  
"I see, well in that case, we will wait outside of you're sleeping quarters." Erza said.  
"Wait, I forgot to tell you guys something." Lance said.  
"Hm...what is it?" Gray asked.  
"It better be good cause we got a thief to catch." Happy said.  
"That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you guys about.

"WHAT!" Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy shouted.  
"You mean to tell me you already took him down?" Natsu asked.  
"Yeah, last night actually." The pale blonde said. "You see, I heard that he stole Lucy's luggage and keys, so I tracked him down, beat him up, and took him to the police station." Lance didn't even want to begin to get into what happened in the fight, so he left that embarrassing moment, locked away in his brain.  
"So...we have nothing to do now?" Gray asked. Lance nodded. Lucy put a hand on Lances pale back.  
"I appreciate you going out at night and getting my things back, thank you." She said, as she kissed Lance on the cheek, which lit up fireworks in his mind, as he finally obtained something he wanted from Lucy, and that was a kiss from her sweet, beautiful lips. With that, Lance fainted.  
"Ugh, Lance?" Lucy said.  
"Way to go Lucy, you killed him." Natsu said.  
"HE'S NOT DEAD!: Lucy yelled.  
"They're totally in love." Happy said as everyone laughed, But Lance was blushing heavily.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, if you would like to leave a review and tell me what you think, then don't hesitate to do so. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lances Horrible Day

It was a sunny Monday morning in Magnolia. Lance, our Astral wizard was taking a nice hot shower in his master bathroom. After the task in Marigold had been completed, He obtained half of the money in the reward and paid his rent. It was a new month, a new day and what Lance hoped was going to be a good one. He was almost done Shampooing and conditioning his hair when some of it got in his eyes.  
"Ah, son of a bitch." He said as he washed his hair, and face. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He rubbed his blue eyes, and opened them to see that his towel wasn't in the bathroom. "Aw man, I forgot my towel." He said. He was dripping wet, naked and cold. And without a towel, he was about to get pretty pissed off. Luckily he lived alone, so if he wanted to streak in his home, then he could do so. He opened the bathroom door, and walked out, shivering. He opened the door to his room, and got a big surprise.  
"GOOD MORNING!" Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza shouted. He screamed as they screamed when they saw him fully naked. He slipped backwards, and covered his manhood, and scrambled back into the bathroom, slamming the door. He was blushing heavily, hoping they didn't see it. Someone knocked on the bathroom door.  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled.  
"Aww c'mon Lance, so what if we saw you're..." Natsu said.  
"DON'T SAY IT! AND GET OUT!" The naked astral wizard said.  
"GEEZ LANCE, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD SUCH A BIG...!" Happy said teasingly.  
"I DON'T...I MEAN...JUST...SHUT UP YOU STUPID FREAKING CAT!" Lance yelled. He thanked the heavens that Lucy wasn't with them, he would've died if she saw his package. I mean, it wasn't bad, but...it doesn't fit his body. He had a long skinny abdomen that wasn't scrony, but wasn't masculine either. He also had broad shoulders, but scrony arms. And his ankles and calves ran down together giving him cankles. And his whole body was as white and pale as a corpse. So, he was really insecure with himself.  
"Okay, we'll wait outside for you." Erza said. He still covered himself and listen to see if they really left the house. Thankfully they did. He reopened the door, and looked around. Yep, they we're gone. He quickly got his towel and got ready for the day.

Lance walked out of his apartment wearing a light brown short sleeve shirt, with a pair of dark jeans and black boots. He also carried with him a satchel filled with some belts and sashes, just in case his pants rip again. Natsu, Gray and Happy seemed to be chuckling deviously.  
"Hm, what's so funny?" Lance asked.  
"Gee, Lance. I thought you would streak with me today." Gray said while chuckling. Lance began to blush again. He moved in on the ice wizard with a devilish frown, that would even turn gray into solid ice.  
"I swear to god if anyone of you tell anyone what happened I'll..." He said.  
"Tell anyone what happened what?" Lucy asked from behind. Lance froze up, blushed harder and turned to face the celestial wizard.  
"Oh...uh...nothing...g-good morning." Lance said. See, Lance rented an apartment right next to Lucy's humble abode. Yes...he's that love-struck.  
"Good morning to you too." She said with a confused face.  
"Don't worry Lance, I'll make sure they don't tell what happened when we..." Lance put his hand on Erza's mouth before she said what happened.  
"What happened when I...made you all breakfast." Lance said.  
"You made us breakfast?" He glared daggers at the blue cat.  
"Well then...shall we go to the guild?" Lucy asked.  
"Aye." Happy said. Lucy's golden key began to glow, and out came a mermaid.  
"Hold it little girl." She said.  
"Uh-oh, it's Aquarius." Happy, Gray, and Natsu said fearfully.  
"Aquarius?" Lance asked. "Oh...one of Lucy's spirits."  
"Uh huh, and she is beyond scary." Happy said while trembling with fear.  
"Oh c'mon she's not that scary." The mermaid glared at the astral wizard.  
"Uh...hi." He said.  
"And just who are you?" Aquarius asked angrily. Lance shaped up.  
"I'm Lance...Lance Kami." He said bravely. She then looked at Lucy, and smiled.  
"Oh Lucy, you finally bagged one, eh." The mermaid in blue said.  
"WHA!" Lucy and Lance exclaim in unison.  
"Oh c'mon, someone as handsome as him must be you're boyfriend." Aquarius said. "Okay listen up, I won't punish you today for losing my key, but if it happens again...I won't be so nice."  
"Uh, yes ma'am." Lucy said fearfully. The mermaid turned golden, and vanished. Lance and Lucy let out a sigh of relief.  
"Wow she's scary." Lance said.  
"Lance and Lucy sit-in in a tree." Happy said. Lance lost his cool and punched the cat so hard, it sent him flying without his wings.  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!"  
"Hey, don't punch Happy!" Natsu said as he punched and KO'd Lance once again.  
"Why is it...always...me?" Lance said.

The 6 wizards finally made it too the guild hall and stood at the request board. Lance walked past Gajeel, and he snickered.  
"What's so funny?" Lance asked.  
"Nice purse." Gajeel said.  
"It's a satchel dumb ass." He said. Gajeel stood up and towered over the pale blonde wizard.  
"Hey, you better watch my mouth wise guy." He said.  
"Oh yeah, and what if I don't?" Gajeel picked him up by the shirt collar, and stripped Lance of his shirt, and revealed his pale upper. Lance blushed with even more embarrassment, and tried to cover his body.  
"Oh my god, he's even paler than I thought!" Another wizard named Macao said. Lance glared at Gajeel then without hesitation, he kicked him in his balls. Gajeel dropped the light brown shirt, as Lance then brought his knee to Gajeel's forehead, Knocking the iron dragon slayer out. Everyone was in shock, staring at the shirtless astral wizard. Lance quickly put his shirt back on and quickly walked to the request board. He stood next to Lucy.  
"What's with that guy?"  
"Who Gajeel?" She asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, he just...loves to be a bully." Lucy said.  
"He was even paler when we..." Happy said, he equipped himself with his golden archery bow, and shot where the cat had stood to silence him.  
"IF YOU DON'T SHUT FOR FACE, I'LL COOK YOU AND FEED YOU TO THE NEXT A FAT GUY THAT WALKS THROUGH THAT DOOR!" Lance yelled, at the dumbstruck cat. The guild's doors flew open, and in came a large man. Happy screamed and hid behind Natsu.  
"Huh, I guess this is goodbye then Happy." Natsu said.  
"Uh, you're so cruel Natsu!" Happy said.  
"WIZARDS OF FAIRY TAIL, I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR YOU!" The heavy man said. Master Makarov then made his appearance.  
"Hm, who are you?" He asked. "  
"My name is Shibo Ino." He said. I began to laugh.  
"His name is fat pig." Lance laughed, but was then Stopped when the man leaped onto him.  
"You got a problem with my name?!" He asked. Lance was gasping for air.  
"No, sir...you have a beautiful name." Lance said.  
"Good, now can someone help me up." He said. Lance was struggling and trying to get loose.  
"You gotta be freaking kidding me, some get this tub of lard off of me!" Lance said, but got crushed harder. "I mean someone get this symbol of beauty and life off of me please." Erza lifted the man off of Lance, who now looked like an empty toothpaste bottle.

"What is the important message?" Master Makarov said.  
"Poison Phantom is going to attack Fairy Tail." He said. Lance's eye's widen, as he remembered one of they're wizards that was stealing from Marigold.  
"What? but why?"  
"Said something about a pale blonde wizard." He said.  
"Pale blonde...LANCE!" Lance was pressing his back against the wall.  
"This wasn't my fault, that was the thief that was robbing the people from that town." He explained.  
"Yeah, lay off, Lance returned the items that man had stolen from me as well. So if you're gonna beat up Lance, you're gonna have to beat me up too." Lucy said.  
"Yeah, same goes for me." Erza said. "Unless you want to end up in the hospital."  
"No ma'm." Everyone said.  
"But that's not all." Shibo said. "They also...want to...exterminate you all to expand they're guild." Natsu punched his fist into his palm. He was getting fired up listening to all of this.  
"LIKE HELL THEY WILL!" Natsu said. "IF THEY WANT TO EXTERMINATE US, THEN THEY'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!" Lance smiled. _I never knew Natsu could be so determined, it's pretty inspirational. Okay, it's time I get serious and train harder. Cause if they want to kill us, then they'll have to fight us. And there is no way I'm letting them kill me, Lucy, or anyone else who is considered my friend. _Lance thought.

The day had ended with Shibo's warning, and Lance and Lucy walked home together.  
"I can't believe how embarrassing this day turned out to be." He said.  
"What do ya mean?" Lucy asked.  
"The whole thing with Aquarius, Gajeel stripping me of my shirt, and Shibo body slamming me." Lance said. "And I don't even want to begin to tell you what happened this morning."  
"Oh, and what was that?" She asked.  
"It's too embarrassing."  
"Don't worry Lance, I have my embarrassing moments too." She said. He chuckled.  
"Well I'm still kinda worried about that Poison Phantom guild. I mean, I knew what they we're, but I never knew they felt that way about Fairy Tail." Lance said.  
"Yeah." Lucy said. "But we'll take em out no problem." Lance had his doubts but then shook his head.  
"Yeah...I hope so." Lance said. Both wizards got home safetly, got ready for bed and went to sleep.

During the night, Lance still had visions of his face on Lucy's breasts. So since he was sleepless, he quietly took his sweatpants off, and touched his manhood. Moaning as he began to cum in his bed.  
"Ew, what is this?" He heard Happy's voice ask. His eyes flew open and turned his back to see Natsu and Happy next him.  
"AAAAAAHHHHH, NATSU!" 

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, quick reminder that I do not own Fairy Tail, however I do own Lance. Sorry for the graphic information, and if you would like to tell me anything, then, please, leave a review. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Poison Phantom Strikes

It was a bright and early morning in Magnolia, when Lance woke up on the floor in his room.  
"Huh?" He said. He sat up to see Natsu and Happy in his bed, sound asleep. Lance stood up, blazing with anger. The pale blonde wizard balled up his fists, and punched them both on top of there sleeping heads. Both of them woke up with a fright.  
"Ah, what the hell Lance?" The fire dragon slayer asked.  
"Yeah, I was in the middle of a good dream." The blue exceed said.  
"It was about fish." Lance said. "Now get out!"  
"Oh, so you want us to tell then whole guild about what you were doing last night?" Natsu asked.  
"And what was that?"  
"You're a bed wetter." Happy said.  
"No I..." But Lance remembered what he was doing last night, that triggered that thought.  
"I mean...Okay, if I make you guys breakfast would you promise to shut up about my 'problem'?"  
"Throw in some fish and we'll keep our mouths zipped tight."  
"Deal." They said.  
"Okay, I'm going to take a shower."  
"Good, you stink." Natsu said. Lance glared at him, grabbed his towel and clothes, and walked into the bathroom. Locking the door behind him.

After the shower, he walked his room fully dressed to get his Platinum ring, but when he walked into his room, he found Natsu and Happy reading his diary and laughing hysterically. Lances temper reached a boiling point as he grabbed equipped himself with his golden archery bow, and shot at them with magical blue arrows.  
"YOU JERKS, WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO READ THAT?" He asked.  
"Chill out, we won't tell anybody about how you master..." Nastu began to say, until Lance cut him off.  
"Shut up already." Lance said. "Unless you two value you're lives, I suggest you shut you're traps, are we clear."  
"Crystal."  
"Now about that breakfast." Happy said.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lance said, as he left his room, and began to make eggs for the two of them. Then Erza, Gray and Lucy barge into the house in a hurry.  
"Hm, what are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked.  
"It's Fairy tail." Erza said. This captured Natsu, Happy and Lances attention.  
"What?" They say.  
"Some one attacked, and there's purple smoke coming out from the windows." Gray said.  
"Okay, lets go!" Lance says, he turns the stove off, and throws the eggs out, and places the frying pan in the sink.  
"What about our eggs?" Happy said. Lance runs and grabs Happy.  
"LATER!" He said, as he ran out with Happy in his hand. Everyone began to run towards the Fairy Tail guild. Lance opens the door, and finds purple smoke that shrouds the whole room.  
"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Lucy exclaims fearfully. _Now's you're chance Lance. _Lance thought to himself. He began to use his magic, and the rings magic. Lance begins to open the portal.  
"I call forth, Goddess of wisdom, Athena!" A lady in a white tunic is revealed to everyone.  
"Woah, that's one of you're gods right?" Natsu asks.  
"Goddess, and yes." Lance corrected. "Athena, I need you're help."  
"I see."  
"We need to get inside this building, but there's a shroud of purple smoke inside, blocking our path." Lance said.  
"You need to use a strong gust of wind to push it out, luckily, I have this bag of wind with me." She said.  
"Thanks Athena." Lance said.  
"You're welcome." She goes back through the portal.  
"So...we just blow it out?" Gray asked.  
"Yup." Lance points the bag of wind through the open door, and lets it out. The smoke begins to get blown away, and out of the building. Once it's all clear, everyone runs inside to see everyone knocked out.  
"Oh no, this is worse than I thought." Erza said.

After Lance, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lucy called for an ambulance, they all wait in the waiting room, worried, angry, and sad.  
"How could someone do this?" Lucy said as she clutched the hem of her jean skirt.  
"I bet it was the people from Poison Phantom." Grays said.  
"Those...Jerks!" Erza said.  
"AHHHH, I'LL MAKE EM PAY FOR THIS!" Natsu shouted as he spewed fire from his mouth. Lance was quietly twiddling with his thumbs. _I can't believe this...Is this what other guilds do to each other? attack them in cold blood? _He thought to himself. The doctor walks out with a clipboard in his hand.  
"Doc, give it to us straight!" Natsu said.  
"Are they gonna be okay?" Gray asked.  
"Well...they've...been poisoned." He said upsettingly.  
"WHAT!" Everyone said.

Everyone moves into the big and open hospital room, where the nurses try to treat the unconscious, and poisoned Guildmates. On the Left side of the room are Team Shadow gear coughing uncontrollably, On the right side are Gajeel and Juvia who look like they're sweating. Gray moves to Juvia's side.  
"Juvia...who...who did this too you?" Gray asked.  
"I thought you didn't have feelings for her." Lucy said.  
"That doesn't mean that someone gets to do something like this to her!" Gray said. Lance and the others shift back from him to give him space. He places his soft hand on her hot and sweaty forehead. Her eyelids twitch, and she opens them softly.  
"Gray." She said softly. "They...they took...Master." Juvia said. The other three wizards and Happy, gather around Juvia to here her words.  
"They took the Master?" Erza asked bluntly.  
"They also...took...Mirajane." Elfman jumps up behind them.  
"THEY TOOK Y SISTER!" He shouted, the doctors and nurses try to stabilize him, but he shakes them off easily.  
"Relax, I got this." Lance said. With that, he walked over to Elfman and jabbed the side of his neck, and the bulky wizard fell to the ground, unconscious.  
"Whoa, how did you do that?" Lucy asked. This was Lances chance to try to impress her, sadly, he began to freeze up again.  
"Oh, you know..." He said nervously. Lucy was confused still, not because of how he took Elfman down, but because of how nervous he was getting. Natsu punched his fiery fists together.  
"THAT'S IT, WHO WAS IT JUVIA?!" Natsu asked.  
"It was...Poison...Phantom..." She falls unconscious once more, leaving everyone shocked, and angry.  
"So they decided to attack our Guildmates?!" Gray asked. "Way to go Lance!" Lance looks at Gray, confused.  
"Me, how is this even my fault?!" Lance asked.  
"Ya had to pick a fight with one of there guild members!" He said.  
"First of all, there guild member was the person who stole Lucy's Keys and suitcase, so if I were you, I would step off!" Lance defended.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Erza exclaimed. Lance and Gray calmed down, and looked at the ground. "Lance is right, it's not his fault. But right now, we need to rescue Mirajane and Master Makarov."  
"Erza's right." Lucy said.  
"Aye." Happy said. The pale blonde wizard looked at the floor.  
"Sorry about that Lance." Gray apologized.  
"Its cool." Lance said. "So...where is the Poison Phantom guild located anyway?"  
"Did you say Poison Phantom?" A doctor asked them, they quickly turned around, and moved in close.  
"You know where they are?!" Natsu asked.  
Well, to get they're, it's a two day train ride west from here." She said. After that, Natsu's face grew long, and sick.  
"Oh man." He said.  
"Alright then." Erza finally said, and raised her hand in the air. "Tomorrow, we head west, and resuce Mirajane, and the Master!"  
"Right." Everyone said, and raised they're fists in the air, and high.

The day ends quickly, And Lance sits at home thinking about what gray said. _Maybe Gray's right, maybe I shouldn't have done that. _He thought to himself. He got up, and slipped his shoes on. He walked outside and sat down in front of the water, and a passing boat, and looked up at the stars. He then heard someone walking, and he turned around only to see his next door neighbor Lucy walking towards him.  
"Hey Lance." She said softly.  
"Hey." He said. She sat down next to him.  
"You thinking about what Gray said back they're?" She asked him.  
"Yeah, but it's not just that, it's just...well...everything that's happening so far." Lance said.  
"You mean about what Poison Phantom did?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah, I get why you're so glum, but don't worry, we'll get them." She said. But Lance was still feeling down.  
"Hey Lucy." He said.  
"Hm...what is it?" She asked. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but...he froze up once again.  
"Uh, nothing, it's gone." He said. "Well, thanks for the talk, good night."  
"Okay, well...goodnight." She said. He hurried into his home, quickly got ready for bed and fell asleep fast, without thinking of Lucy.

* * *

_Thank you all for reading this chapter, if you have anything to say about it, then please, leave a review and tell me what you think. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Rescue Mission

It was approximately 9:00a.m and our six wizards were all in the train station, waiting patiently. Natsu was about to keel over from his motion sickness, {even though they weren't on the train yet} Erza was standing next to her large amount of Luggage, Gray was stripped down to nothing but his underwear, Happy was trying to get Natsu to pull himself together, and Lance and Lucy were sitting on a bench, waiting patiently for the train to come. In Lucy's lap was one of her celestial spirits, and this once was named Plue. Last but not least, Lance was sitting next to Lucy, and trying to figure out what it was.  
"Hm...so Plue is...?" He asked.  
"That's right, Canis Minor, or the little dog as some might call him." She said.  
"Oh, so he is a dog?"  
"That's right." She said.  
"That explains a lot." Lance said. Then another question resurfaced his mind. "So hey, what's with Natsu and his Motion sickness?" Lucy drooped her head and lightly smiled with amusement.  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure." She said. Lance chuckled.  
"Hm." Lance said. The quiet was setting in on them both, and Lance didn't know what to talk to her about. Then he thought of a topic.  
"So...how long have you been in Fairy Tail?" He asked.  
"Real long, but it's just been a blast." She said.  
"Wow...so I assume those years were tough." The pale blonde wizard said.  
"At first, but I got used to it, and decided to just have fun while I was a guild member." Lucy said.  
"I see..." The Astral wizard said. "Okay, I have one more question."  
"Okay...shoot." Lucy said.  
"When I first got to the guild...uh...why did you fly out of the door?" The celestial wizard began to blush, and giggle.  
"Oh, that...well you see...what happened was..."  
"Lance, Lucy!" Gray yelled. "Quit flirting, we gotta go!"  
"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" They yelled in unison, then blushed and smiled at each other, then stepped onto the train.

The wizards were on the train. Natsu was getting even more motion sick as ever, and was lying in Erza's lap, while Gray was for once in his life, fully clothed. Happy was eating a trout on Natsu, and Lance and Lucy were sitting next to each other.  
"So what do we know about this guild?" Gray finally asked.  
"Well for one they use a lot of sly poison tactics." Lucy said.  
"Yeah, so they must be really smart then." Lance added. "Hmm...but I don't think all of them specialize in Poison manuvers."  
"Hm...what are you saying?" Erza asked.  
"Well, remember that mission we took on in Marigold?"  
"Yes." Erza said.  
"When I fought him, he didn't use any poison, but I recognized the guild mark because I've seen it somewhere before." Lance said.  
"So looks like we'll have to be as alert and vigilant as possible." Gray said.  
"Aye." The blue exceed said. Then a server walked to there area.  
"Here's you're Strawberry cheesecake." Erza's eyes widened and snatched the plate of cake from the servers hands.  
"Where have you been all my life?" She asked with tears of joy flowing out of her eyes. Lance got a whiff of something vague and nasty.  
"Wait Erza." He said. "Something tells me...that you shouldn't eat that cake." Erza jumped up and punched Lance, hard enough to knock him out.  
"I probably should have warned him." Gray said.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" She exclaimed. "YOU NEVER TURN DOWN A PIECE OF CAKE, ESPECIALLY NOT ONE AS DELICIOUS WITH STRAWBERRY GOODNESS AS THIS ONE!" Then Natsu came to his senses and burned the piece of cake. Erza was left devastated by the death of her favorite dessert.  
"Lance is right, I just got a smell from it that smelled really nasty and evil." Someone began to Laugh. Lance came to his senses and Stared at the waitress who was now Laughing uncontrollably, and wickedly.  
"I'm surprised that you Fairy Tail dim wits caught on so fast." She said. Lance stood up, and now everyone was alert and out of there seats.  
"Who are you?" Lucy asked.  
"You see this mark." She lifted her brown hair that was covering her eye, and revealed the poison phantom mark on her forehead. "My name's Mal, and if you haven't noticed, I'm with poison phantom."  
"Yeah, we kinda already knew that." Lucy said.  
"Oh really, well did you know this was coming Blondie." She snapped her fingers and then Lucy was wrapped up in purple magic ropes.  
"LUCY!" The wizards said.  
"Help!" She struggled to say.  
"Hmhmhm." Another voice said. A waiter walks over this time with a dastardly look on his face.  
"Great work Mal." He said.  
"You...ICE MAKE...!" Gray says.  
"Sleep smoke!" He yelled and a magic circle appeared and blinded them all.  
"We can't...let them...get away..." Lance said and all of the wizards we're knocked out cold.  
"Good...now we can continue with phase 4 of our master plan." Mal said, and she and the waiter laughed evilly.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you have anything to say then please leave a review. Please remember that OC's have feelings too, and anything really negative you say about them, then you're dealing with me. Once again thank you, keep reading, and as always...Stay beautiful._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lance Comes to the Rescue

Lance awakens, and finds himself inside a spacious, stony jail cell. Alone.  
"Huh?" He said. He sits up, and realizes where he is. "Why am I in a jail cell?" The someone begins to laugh evilly. Slowly, footsteps are heard from a distance, and a person with a dark, purple cloak approaches his jail cell. "Who are you?"  
"You'll know soon enough once...we finish our plan." The man said. Lance moved toward the metal bars and grabbed them, only to meet the worst shock of his life. "Uh, uh, uh, no touching the bars, or else you get electrocuted." He said. Lance glared at him.  
"What have you done with the others?" The Astral wizard asked.  
"Don't worry about them, you see...I've already prepared them for...there execution." Lance runs at him, only to be shocked once more.  
"Hahahahahah." The man evilly laughs. "Is that blonde hair seeping into your brain to make you dumb." Lance snarls. Then he lightly grips his ring with both his thumb and index finger which creates a magic circle.  
"Your in for it now buddy." Lance said. "I call forth, god of light Apollo." The god in gold and white appeared, and stood next to Lance.  
"What, not another Astral wizard." He said with fearful eyes.  
"Wait...what do you mean by, another?" Lance asked.  
"There used to be another wizard in our guild who went by the name Star crusher." He said.  
"Well you know what they call me?" Lance asked.  
"What?" He asked.  
"The ass-kicker." The pale blonde wizard said. "Now Apollo!"  
"As you wish." Apollo said. "Go, Light bomb!" Three light bomb appear from his magic circle, and it blows up the bars. Lance and Apollo escape.  
"Thanks Apollo." Lance said.  
"Anytime." He said, then went back to his world. Lance walks over to the man who tries to punch him. Lance catches the punch and flips him. Then he jumps and brings both knees onto the man, knocking him out instantly. Then he equips himself with his golden archery bow, and runs up the stony steps.

He enters another room with Jail cells. One with a knocked out Natsu and Happy, one with a half naked Gray, and one with a sleeping Erza. And guarding them all were only two guards who quickly spotted him.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" The first guard said. Lance quickly went to work and shot both Natsu's, and Gray's locks off the bared doors. The two guards ran towards Lance. Lance quickly aimed at there feet and shot two more blue plasma arrows. Then he ran at the two and knocked them out. He opened Natsu's broken cell door, and shook him awake. Then he woke Gray. Next was to awaken the red-headed knight.  
"Okay, lets wake her up..." Lance said. Gray and Natsu grabbed his arms and pulled him back.  
"Are you nuts?" Natsu whispered.  
"Yeah, are you trying to get us killed?" Gray whispered.m  
"What are you talking about?" Lance asked.  
"Look, everyone knows to never wake up a peacefully dreaming Erza." Gray said.  
"Why?" The pale blonde wizard asked.  
"Go ahead, and see." Gray said. Natsu began to snicker. Lance shook Erza by her shoulder, and Erza's fist connected with Lances jaw. Then her eye's flew open to see Gray and Natsu laughing unconditionally, and Lance knocked out. Then Erza redirected her attention towards Natsu and Gray and proceeded to knock them both out.  
"That's what you get for putting Lance up to do that." She said.

"Wait, where's Lucy?" Lance asked.  
"They must've put her in a different cell."  
"Well we got to find her." Lance said.  
"But how?" Gray asked. Then there were loud thumping noises, of men running down the stony steps.  
"Your not supposed to be out of your jail cell!" One said. Lance sprinted towards him, and threw his whole body into him. Then Lance grabbed his bow and aimed it at them.  
"Tell us where she is!" Lance demanded.  
"She's with the guild master." The wizard said. The other three wizards and Happy were staring in shock, as they saw a new side of Lance forming, and it was a new, and scary side.  
"Thanks." He said. Then he shot the floor, and it exploded, making a large whole which trapped the Poison Phantom wizards inside. He put his bow away, then jumped over the whole. "Lets go."  
"Uh , Lance are you...?"  
"I'm fine!" The pale blonde wizard shouted, which caused a tremble to awaken within the three wizards and Happy.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I'm sorry it took so long, I've been trying to fight off Homework and get ready for regents. If you would like to leave a review, then feel free to. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Operation: Rescue Lucy

After Lance and the gang had defeated the many wizards, He and four, made there way to the guild hall. Lance was hell-bent on finding Lucy, leaving the others a little frightened by his mood. Happy was tempted to say something stupid, however Lance sensed it and shot him cold daggers for eyes, which completely stunned Happy. Then, they heard people talking began to walk faster.  
"C'mon, I hear people talking." The pale wizard said. They were about to enter the main hall of the guild hall, before Lance heard someone muttering something about the master. Lance made a gesture for everyone to be quiet as they listened to the Guildmates talk.  
"So what is he gonna do with that hot blonde chic?" One asked while blushing.  
"I don't know, but what I want to know is, what is he gonna do with Mirajane?" Another wizard asked while blushing even more.  
"Will you two stop fantasizing about girls!" A female wizard said, and smacked the two in the back of the head, giving them both, large bumps. "Geez, shouldn't you two be on a job, or something, or even watching our jailed little pests?" They bowed there heads in shame, and apologized.  
"Well, I heard, he's gonna try to strip them..."Before the wizard could finish his sentence, Lance sprung into action, aiming his arrow at all of them. The other four were cowering behind him, even Erza was a little frightened by Lance. The wizards were all startled by him, and tried to scramble away into a corner.  
"What are you doing out of your cell?" One wizard asked. Lance shot the first arrow at him, which grazed the top of his raven colored hair, leaving a large bald spot. Afterwards, another blue arrow was created and aimed at them.  
"What did you say about someone getting stripped?" He asked.  
"No one." One wizard said. "I was going to say that he was gonna strip them of there magic is all."  
"Where are the wizards?" He asked darkly. No one answered. Then he shot another magical arrow them, and it grazed another wizards full head of brown hair.  
"They're upstairs in the guild masters office." The wizard with the grazed brown hair said. Lance disarmed himself.  
"Thanks." He said. He turned his back only to have to feel an object hit the back of his head. It didn't hurt, but he stopped in his tracks infuriated. He siphoned his magic energy to bring out...  
"I call forth, god of war!" He said. "ARES!" A silhouette appears, and then takes the form of a god wearing a silver war helmet dressed in a suit of black armor, with a crimson tunic and cape.  
"You called Lance?" He asked.  
"Woah, that's the god of war Ares!" One wizard said with a shocked voice. "That's like one of the strongest greek gods any one could have."  
"THEN THAT MEANS...!" All the frightened wizards said. "HE'S AN ASTRAL WIZARD!"  
"That's right, now do you're thing Ares!"  
"As you wish." He wielded his sword and it began to glow baby blue. "Blue energy clash!" He stabbed the sword through the ground, and created a large energy wave that forced each and everyone the Poison Phantom wizards back like a tidal wave.  
"Great work Ares."  
"Is that all, Lance?" He asked.  
"Yep, that's all."  
"Okay, then I shall return to the heavens." And with that, Ares went back through the portal.  
"Alright, lets find the guild master." Lance said.  
"Well, wait, why don't we stay here and take care of them, so they don't try anything sneaky.  
"Yeah, so you can be alone with your girlfriend." Happy said playfully.  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND." Lance countered. "She's just...well...a friend."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gray said. "Well then go and save Lucy then, we'll stay with these morons."  
"Right." Lance runs up the velvet colored guild hall steps, and went to the second floor.

As Lance walked through the hall, he kept thinking about what Happy had said. Maybe Lance really did like, no love Lucy enough to step out of the boundaries of his character. He shook the thought out of his head and think about something else. He then began to think about the reaction on each of the wizards faces when they figured out he was an Astral wizard.  
"Why is it that whenever someone learns that I'm an Astral wizard, they freak out." Lance said to himself. "And if there is another astral wizard, then what does that have to do with me?" He squeezed his eyes shut, and walked into a door. He held his hand to his head to ease the pain. He heard a feminine voice on the other side, but could already detect that it was in fact Lucy.  
"Let me go you tub of lard!"  
"Never, not until you kiss me, and I don't care if I'll have to..." Lance busted the door down enraged and glared at a heavy set man standing in front of a tied up celestial wizard.  
"You'll do what?" He asked in a dark tone of voice.  
"Who want's to know."  
"Lance...please help me, he got my keys." Lucy said.  
"Oh really?" He asked. He began to run towards him and air kick him away from Lucy. In the process he obtained Lucy's keys as well. he got sent flying towards the wall, and Lance began to quickly untie Lucy.  
"Oh thank goodness Lance, thank you." She said. He handed her the keys and she used one of the golden ones.  
"Open! Gate of the Archer!" She said. "Sagittarius!" A man dressed in a horse costume appeared equipped with a full sized archery bow.  
"Moshi Moshi." Lance looked dumbfounded at the site of the spirit.  
"Attack Sagittarius." She said. The spirit shot multiple arrows at the fat man.  
"Belly of steel!" The man said, and he protected himself from the arrows. On the negative side, the arrows ricocheted off the metal, and quickly defeated Sagittarius.  
"WHAT! THAT FAST!" Lucy said.  
"I'm...sorry..." The spirit disappeared, much to Lucy's dismay.  
"Iron chain!" He yelled. The chains were directed at Lucy, but Lance took the hit instead, by pushing Lucy out of the way. He yelped in pain, and Lucy watched on.  
"LANCE!" She said.  
"I'm...fine." He said. "Really." The chains were reeled back to he mans palms, and he snickered with malice.  
"Lance, just so you know, he's the guild master." Lucy said.  
"I see." Lance said. Then he thought for a moment about what his next move should be. "Lucy, go to the others downstairs, leave this tub of lard to me." Lance got into his battle stance, with the veins in his fists popping out, and his eyes focused on his target.  
"But..."  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said, and winked at her. She nodded and ran out of the room, leaving Lance face to face with the Poison Phantom guild master.

* * *

_Okay so that was just chapter 8 of Fairy tail: The astral wizard. Thank you all so much for reading, if you would like, you can leave a review and tell me what you thought about it, once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lance vs. The Iron Ball

Lance and the poison phantom guild master stood facing each other. Know one made a move yet, but Lance knew that he was going to fight him using strategy, and not just brute force. _Looks like I'll have to save my magic energy, I'm running on empty here. _He thought to himself. He quickly dashed and threw the first punch at the guild master, However the guild master dodged by moving his head sideways, Little did he know, Lance was a skilled fighter, so since he moved his head sideways it left an open area to hit. He took his knee and jammed it into the guild masters big fat belly.  
"OW!" Lance yelped. He drew his knee back and clutched it in pain. "I don't understand, the gut was my ace in the hole. what happened?" Then the guild master lifted his white tank top and reveled his iron stomach.  
"Your not the only one who specializes in combat." He said. "My magic is based on turning any part of my body into cold, solid iron, and that attack will have you limping for weeks." Lance glared. _Okay, so he's using magic against me now, what do I do?" _He drew his bow, and aimed it at the guild master, then shot the first blue arrow. Then a multitude of one's behind it.  
"Let's see you use your magic against this." Lance said.  
"Gladly." He said. Lances eye lids widened. "Iron belly shield!" His gut expanded and turned into a huge shield that made every single one of Lance's arrows ricochet and graze Lance's body everywhere. He fell to the ground, running low on magic energy, hurt and screwed.

The guild master was laughing at him. Lance sat up, wincing in pain, and holding his sides where the arrows had grazed him and ripped parts of his shirt and pants.  
"Tell me...do you really think you can beat me?" The guild master asked. Lance didn't answer. _In all honesty, no...but I'm doing this to show everyone including Lucy, that I have just as much strength and heart as any other wizard. But...at this rate..._Lance thought, then looked at the fairy tail guild mark on his left hand.  
"Yeah, I think I can beat you...And you know why?" He said. "Because I am a wizard of fairy tail, and I know I joined this guild for a reason, and it wasn't because I just needed money, but it was because I knew that I could be a wizard, and even though I may look weak, it's my heart that ends up making me stronger!" Lance exclaimed with passion, then began to glow as gold and pure as his hair color. A portal opened below, and a golden light engulfed Lance.  
"W-what's...going on?" The guild master asked. The glowing ended, and Lance was healed, but even better, he got his magic energy back. He glared at the guild master, and felt a surge of anger and power burst. Lance was on the attack, and swiftly punched and kicked the guild master everywhere.  
"What's happening, it's like you're a totally different person." He held Lance's arms back then looked at his eyes, which instead of blue, where bright gold. "Y-you're eyes." He said. Lance threw him to a wall and then kneeled to the ground.  
"I open thy portal number 1 of Taiyo!" Lance said. Then a golden portal was created below Lance and surrounded him in a tornado of light, that blinded the guild master  
"That's it, I've had enough!" The guild master said. "IRON BALL ATTACK!" The guild master morphed into an iron ball and rolled towards Lance. It didn't matter to Lance, because he was already at maximum capacity.  
"Special move: TAIYO SPIRIT!" Golden Lance's spirit shot out of him and beamed toward the rolling ball next the sun god, Apollo. With there strength, they battled the Iron ball.

The other five wizards entered the room, and witnessed the golden light's beauty, and Lance's limp body, and then Lance's soul next to Apollo pushing the Iron ball.  
"What's...going on?" Gray asked.  
"Lance, what's happening!" Natsu asked. Lucy, Erza and Happy watched in Awe.  
"Time to finish this Apollo!" Lance said.  
"Right." Apollo said.  
"DOUBLE SHINING ATTACK!" Both of them fused into a giant beam of light, and blasted the guild master out of the poison phantom guild.

Lance's soul returned to his body, and revived him.  
"LANCE!" Everyone yelled, and ran to him. He opened his eyes, and sat up.  
"Huh?" He asked.  
"YOU DID IT!" They piled on top of him and congratulated him on his victory.  
"Oh no, I hope Mirajane and Master Makarov didn't get in the middle, I totally forgot about them." Lance said.  
"Eh-Em." Someone grunted. "A little help." They looked up, and saw the two wizards caged in bird cage above there heads.  
"THEY WERE UP THERE THE WHOLE TIME!?" Lance and Lucy exclaimed.

The wizards got Master Makarov and Mirajane down safely, and released them from the birdcage.  
"I gotta hand it to you Lance, you really are a strong wizard, probably even stronger than Natsu." Master Makarov said.  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked hysterically.  
"Oh nothing." Master Makarov said. Everyone laughed at this.  
"What was that move anyway Lance?" Lucy asked.  
"Well I call it Taiyo Spirit." Lance said.  
"I...don't get it." Natsu said.  
"I'll explain." The pale blonde wizard said. "You see, first I open the portal of life to restore my magic energy, and to heal myself, then I open another portal that gives me the power of one of my gods and or goddesses. Since I chose Apollo, I gained the sun spirit, aka the Taiyo spirit. So in unison, Apollo's sprirt joined me and defeat the guild master." Natsu and Happy lied on the floor, dramatically knocked out.  
"So...many...words." Natsu said.  
"But that's amazing." Then there was a rumbling, and earthquake like movement.  
"What was that?!" Erza exclaimed. The wizards ran to the large hole in the wall where the guild master was shot out of the guild. Then they saw a large, fat iron man which looked like an iron ball with large iron arms and legs. And the height reached taller than the town, in other words...it was a son of a bitch to be reckoned with.  
"Shit, now what do we do?" Gray asked. Lance thought of a plan. It would use up a great amount of his magic energy, but it might've been the only way to stop the guild master.  
"I got an idea, All of you guys try and lure it to the guild. Lucy, come with me to the roof." Lance said.  
"But why?" She asked.  
"Just trust me." Lance said. She was confused, but then nodded her head.  
"Okay, lets go guys." Gray said. Erza transformed into silver armor that gave her wings to glide through the air, wielding a sword to go along with it. Happy picked Natsu up, and began to fly towards the guild master. The last three, went back downstairs by foot. Lance held his hand out.  
"Let's go." He said. Lucy took it and they ran up the stairs, and to the roof. _There's only one way to stop it. _

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you would like, you can leave a review to tell me your thoughts. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Unison of Love

Lance and Lucy stood on top of the poison phantom guilds roof, watching the other wizards try to fights and lead it to where Lucy and Lance were. Lucy was unsure of Lance's plan, but Lance knew what they had to do in order to fully defeat the guild master in this state.  
"Okay Lucy, are you ready?" He asked.  
"But ready for what?"  
"In order to defeat the guild master." He said. "We'll have to perform a unison raid." He said. Even though Lance knew his magic energy was now low, it was the only way to defeat the guild master, and Lucy still had a good amount.  
"But Lance...a...are you sure." The celestial wizard asked. He nodded with a smile. That wasn't the only reason why Lance wanted to perform a unison raid. The other reason was because he secretly wanted to get closer to Lucy. He wanted to feel her energy and caress it with his fondness and love for her.  
"Okay." She said. She gently took his soft, pale hands in hers and they pressed there bodies close to each other. Lance was controlling his breathing, and they placed both of there arms around each others shoulders and began to glow as bright as there blonde hair. Then Lance closed his eyes and pictured himself just holding onto Lucy in a galaxy full of stars, planets, and many other beautiful things that could be pictured in the universe. He finally felt the last of his magic energy, and a new energy merging as one. He kept his eyes closed and kept picturing Lucy's beautiful face in his mind.  
"Ready Lance?" She asked.  
"Always." He said.  
"UNISON RAID!" They said.

They were both engulfed in a golden orb, which turned into a flare that was projected towards the guild master, who was still an iron ball. The flare made direct contact, and made the iron ball fall, turn back into the fat man, and leave him unconscious. The wizards cheered, as Lucy and Lance kept holding each other, with there arms wrapped around each others shoulders, with there eyelids closed and smiling joyfully. Lance opened his eyes and so did Lucy, and they gazed into each others eyes. _Perfect moment, do it Lance. _He told himself. He slowly leaned in, and pressed his soft lips against hers. She blushed, but instead of normally pushing someone away in this type of situation, she let it happen, and kissed him back. Afterwards, they rested there foreheads on each other, and blushed a deep shade of red. Before Lucy could say anything, Lance collapsed from exhaustion.

Lance woke up later in a dark room. At first he didn't know where he was, so he looked around and then finally turned his bedside lamp on, only to find himself back in his room. He smiled, then tried to get up. A shockwave of pain shot within his body and made him stop trying. He lifted the blanket to find a few bruises on his abdomen and some bandages.  
"Hm, well...no use in trying to get up." He said to himself. He turned the lamp back off, and carefully shifted to his side. He stared out at the moon, and thought to himself, and remembered something he did earlier.  
"I can't believe I kissed the most beautiful girl in the world." He said to himself. He felt his eyelids grow heavier and heavier, as he drifted back off to sleep. "Hm...Lucy." He whispered, then was out like the light in his lamp.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you would like, you can leave a review and tell me what you think so far. once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Lance vs. the second astral wizard

It was a week after Lance and the wizards had returned from there rescue mission. The Guildmates were fully healed, and back at the guild. Lance had walked out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist. His injuries had also healed as well, so he was ready to do a job to pay his...  
"My rent!" He exclaimed. "I was out for so long, I forgot it." He said. He quickly  
"We wanted to give ya a little surprise." Natsu said. Lance palmed his forehead.  
"Listen guys, I really don't have anytime, I have to do a job so I can pay my rent before the landlady..." He said hysterically.  
"Oh yeah, that was the other thing, The Master and Mirajane wanted to give you these." Gray said, as they handed him two envelopes.  
"Hm, what are those?" The blonde wizard asked.  
"They wanted to give you money for saving them, here it's enough to cover the rent." Lance took it and grinned.  
"Hm, how sweet." He said. "Now, I need to get dressed so could you three step out of the room?" Lance asked politely.  
"Na thanks, we're good." Lance lost his patients and finally threw all three of them out, slammed his door and locked it.  
"Ow, geez Lance, all ya had to do was say please." Natsu said.

Lance finished getting dressed in his usual light tan shirt, and dark pants, he and the others left the apartment. Lance had also given the money to the landlady, who was less than happy to see him.  
"So, you guys ready?" Lance asked.  
"Hang on, we gotta get Lucy, wait _right_ here." Natsu said.  
"Okay." The pale blonde wizard said. The three men opened the door to her house, walked in, and shut it. Then there was a girly scream. Lance jumped, and ran into Lucy's house. He pushed the door open, and froze. There he saw Lucy's bare boobs and the others covering there eyes and laughing. Lance's cheeks turned red, and he was obtaining a boner within his pants. He couldn't look away, until Lucy saw Lance, and screamed even louder. This knocked Lance out of his state, and made him quickly slam the door closed, with him on the outside.  
"Lord...what do you have planned for me today." He said to himself.

After all that, The wizards finally went to the guild. Lance and Lucy weren't facing each other, or even looking at each other. Lance was resting his hand on his chin. The thing about it was, Lance was still blushing and now, it was noticeable, also due to the fact that he had paler skin than her. Mirajane finally approached him while cleaning a mug.  
"Good morning Lance, what can I get for you today?" She asked him.  
"A bowl of boiling water to melt my eyes." He said.  
"Hm, why...what's wrong?" She asked.  
"Let's just say, I saw something I wasn't supposed to see." He said, while trying not to look at Lucy, who glanced over.  
"I see." She said. "Well how about a nice hot cup of coffee?"  
"Sure...why not." He said. Mirajane left and now Lance was left with his thoughts. _I know we kissed, but...why is it that I feel like a complete stranger to her?_ He asked himself. _And now because of this morning, she probably will never talk to me again. _Lance's ring began to glow bright. He knew it was probably one of his gods or goddesses trying to talk to him, so he got up, and walked out of the guild. Then, he used his powers to bring the god or goddess out. This time, it was Aphrodite.  
"Yes Aphrodite?" He asked.  
"Hi Lance." She said. "So what troubles you now?"  
"How did you know?" He asked.  
"I see everything from the heavens, now tell me what happened." She said.  
"Okay, well...I kissed the girl, but...I still feel like a complete stranger to her." He said. "I'm not getting this love thing."  
"It's easy." She said. "Love is like a puzzle. It takes time to get all the pieces, but once you have, you just need the final piece, and once you have, you'll know that you and her will be an item." Lance thought for a moment about what she said.  
"I guess, I get it." He said. "But...I uh...kinda...uh."  
"I know." She said. "You saw her in her...birthday suit." She said.  
"Yeah."  
"Lance, I'm sure she knows it was an accident, and she would forgive you." She said. "But, I know that it only makes you closer because you saw a part of her that you know will be embedded in your mind. So if it happens again, it wouldn't be as embarrassing." Lance nodded to this.  
"But, I didn't see her...down there." He pointed. "I only saw her...these." He gestured towards his chest.  
"I see." She said. "And eventually, she will accidently see you nude, and your private parts." He grimaced.  
"Yeah, I don't know about that." He said.  
"Lance...you're gonna have to get over your insecurity eventually." She said. "A woman won't want to wait around for you to be ready to get intimate if your...shy."  
"I am not!" He exclaimed. "I'm just...not used to this stuff." He said. She nodded.  
"Well, just remember what I said, and remember, these things don't happen over night unless your a whore." She said. "Now I bid you, farewell." She vanished, and Lance was left thinking to himself. He shook his head then re-entered the guild.

An hour passed, and he was talking to Levy and her team. He was laughing at a funny story she was telling, and it was to the point where he felt his vision getting dark.  
"And so she uppercuts him, the minute she wakes up, and he's left looking dumbfounded." Lance kept laughing at this, until someone walks into the guild. Everyone gets silent, and stares at the mysterious stranger.  
"Excuse me." He said. He had on a dark cloak, but his mouth was the only thing that Lance could see. The rest was kept hidden. "I'm looking for a...Lance Kami." Everyone pointed there fingers towards Lance, and he felt betrayed.  
"Wow, way to rat me out guys!" He said. The man shot something out of his cloak, and nearly hit Lance with a whip like weapon, but when he reeled it back, it had a sickle on the end of it.  
"Geez, what the hell man!" Lance yelled. Then he held a sword to his face. "I was hired to snuff you out." He said. Lance was confused, and at the same time shocked to hear this.  
"What?" He said.  
"Don't worry, I was planning on doing it anyway." He revealed his hand. But there was something odd about it. Then Lance noticed a silver ring on it, and quickly realized.  
"You're an Astral wizard." He said.  
"Yup, and to make it fair, I'll challenge you to a magic battle." He said. Natsu, Gray and Erza were ready to shred the man apart.  
"I'll accept your challenge." He said. "But if I win, I get you're ring." He said.  
"Good, and If I win, I get your ring and your life." He said. Lance knew it was crazy but he needed to get another ring, one ring wasn't going to be enough for his future endeavors.

Everyone stood in a large circle ready to watch the two wizards fight.  
"You can do this Lance!" Natsu cheered.  
"Yeah, and if you lose, we'll have to use our money to buy you a tombstone." Happy said.  
"Not helping Happy." He said.  
"By the way, before we start, they call me The Slayer." He said.  
"Why is that?" Lance asked.  
"Because every wizard who ever faced me...was mounted on my wall." His ring glowed and he used his powers to open a portal to summon a god or goddess. "I call forth, The sea monster goddess." He said. Lance's eyes widened at this, and felt fear with in him.  
"No...not that one." He said.  
"Ha, oh yes, that one." He said. "NOW COME TO ME CETO!" A large portal opened and revealed a large turquoise monster appearing behind The Slayer. It had many long tails that looked like tentacles, and it almost looked like a dragon, a really ugly one at that. Lance was frozen with fear.  
"Lance, snap out of it will ya!" Natsu said. He did, and used his magic next.  
"I call forth, god of light." He said. "APOLLO." The god appeared wearing the same gold and white tunic.  
"That won't help you." The Slayer said.  
"Wanna bet." Lance said. He took his bow, and aimed it at him, then shot a blue arrow. Although it was about to hit him directly, Ceto's long tail, had defended him. Lance gasped.  
"Ceto, go play." The Slayer said. It was on the attack, and it grabbed Apollo, and raised him up, and planned to slam him down.  
"Light staff!" He shouted, He was close enough to the sun to use it. He smacked the monsters tail, and began to fall to the ground. "Now, Solar Flares!" Many small sun orbs were shot from Apollo's hands and at Ceto, who looked unaffected by them.

Meanwhile, Lance was quickly dodging each of The Slayer's whiplashes. And trying to get far enough to use his bow.  
"C'mon, stop running and fight me." The Slayer said. "Fine! I'll make you." He used his whip sickle, and caught Lance's leg, and pulled him to The Slayer, who cold-heartedly kicked him in the gut."  
"Oh yeah." Lance said. He went for an uppercut, and The Slayer leaned back to dodge. _Perfect. _Lance said to himself. He anticipated the dodge and kicked him directly in the jaw. The Slayer fell, and was surprised by the offensive maneuver.  
"What, but how?!" He asked.  
"Easy, I just anticipated your dodge, and when you were in the right spot...boom." He said.  
"Hm, your not the only one with tricks up your sleeve." He said. He snapped his fingers and Ceto's tail snuck up behind Lance and coiled him up.  
"C'MON LANCE YOU CAN DO THIS!" Natsu yelled.  
"FIGHT IT!" Erza encouraged. As the tail was trying to squeeze the very life out of Lance, Apollo trying to fight off all four of em.  
"Apollo, I need you!" Lance said through the pain.  
"Okay." He said quickly. "Shining god!" A strong ray of light blinded the monster, and let Lance go. In the process, Apollo got struck by one of the tails, and was also sent to the ground.  
"Apollo are you okay?" Apollo was unresponsive. Lance looked back, to see and hear The Slayer laugh mockingly.  
"It's over Lance." He said. Lance drew his bow, and the minute he did, The Slayers whip sickle wrapped around it, and was pulled to him.  
"Even you're weapon can't help you now." The Slayer took the bow, and snapped it in half.

Lance was torn, and felt every part of his anger boiling on the inside.  
"L...Lance." Apollo said. Lance looked at the god, who was now serverly injured. "Take...this." Apollo's morphed a glowing orb, into a golden bow.  
"Another bow." He said.  
"The Bow of Taiyou, I can't help you any longer." He said. "I leave the rest...to you." And with that, Apollo vanished. Lance kept looking at the bow, and thought about how to use it.  
"Awe, Apollo left a gift that's absolutely useless at this point." The Slayer said, as the sickle part of the whip, pierced through Lance's shoulder blade. He shrieked in pain, and kept getting cut by the sickle as The Slayer kept attacking. Then, the sickle hit Lance's shirt, and tore it down the middle, exposing his bare chest. He blushed with embarrassment and tried to cover it a little.  
"Not so fast." The Slayer said, as Ceto's tails quickly wrapped Lance's Legs and arms to restrain him. "What's to hide." He began to blush even harder. The Slayer went for a whiplash and the sickle caught onto Lance's shirt and completely ripped it off. Lance growled.  
"You'll regret this." He said.  
"Oh, will I?" The Slayer removed the sickle part of the whip, and began to lash Lance's bare chest. With Each whip, Lance shrieked in pain. Each whip left marks all through out Lance's bare chest.  
"There was nothing he could do, his strength was deteriorating, and his magic energy was near empty. He glanced at Lucy, but felt that this would be a proper punishment for what happened earlier. But she couldn't take it anymore.  
"LANCE, YOU CAN DO IT!" She finally cheered. "LANCE, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER GIVEN UP SO EASILY, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO DO SO! NOW IS THE TIME TO FIGHT!"  
"LUCY'S RIGHT, YOU'RE A MEMEBER OF FAIRY TAIL FOR A REASON!" Natsu yelled.  
"AND THE FIRST RULE OF BEING A MEMBER IS TO NEVER GIVE UP A FIGHT THAT SEEMS LOST!" Gray yelled.  
"AYE!" Happy said. Lance's eyes widened at this. _Lucy, and everyone. You're...right...but. _Lance then looked at his guild logo, then finally realized, they were right.

"Time to finish this!" The Slayer said.  
"Not so fast." Lance said. The Slayer paused. "My friends are right, I can do this, and I'm not giving up!"  
"Ha, but today...you die!" The Slayer made another attempt to lash Lance, but his body began to glow, and Apollo's spirit defended Lance, and at the same time, replenished his health and magic energy. Now Lance had his strength back, and a portal opened beneath him. He broke free of Ceto's grasp, then grabbed the bow. He aimed it at the two of them, and as his magic energy increased even further, mixed in with the sun's energy, He shot a solar arrow large enough to take out, both of them at the same time.  
"The Slayer, got slayed." Nobody laughed at this. Lance walked over to him, and looked at the silver ring that was apart from The Slayer. He picked it up, and held his hand up with victory brimming off of him as the other wizards cheered and applauded for him.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you would like, you can leave a review and inform me as readers, of what you thought of this chapter. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Date from Hell

Lance woke up in his bed the next morning aching and being blinded by the suns rays. He sat up, and took the covers off, and saw bandages wrapped around his abdomen. He questioned it, but then remembered how he got so injured in the first place.  
"Oh yeah, I fought that wizard." He said. He sighed and plopped back down on the bed, and smiled. "I can't believe how strong I've gotten, It feels like only yesterday when I joined the guild. And I feel like I've gotten stronger day by day." He looked at a sliver ring on his nightstand, and an envelope. First he opened the envelope and read it.

_Note: Dear Lance, from The Slayer...I just wanted to say that you defeated me, and you deserve my ring. I will return and I hope that we get to fight again, that is...if I get another ring. Well, goodbye then._

Lance then picked up the ring, and looked at it. He shrugged his shoulders and slipped the ring onto the finger next to his finger with the platinum ring on it. Then, he felt his mind and soul being transported to another world, and then he was in a blue room, with sparkles everywhere.  
"This must be the gods and goddesses room of acceptance." Lance said to himself.  
"Welcome Lance." A womanly voice said.  
"Uh..." He said.  
"Lance...it seems as though you have defeated our last astral wizard, now you're the new holder, and will be given three new gods and goddesses to work with." She said.  
"Wow..." Lance said.  
"Not only that, but you can now summon one god from your original ring, and one god from this ring at the same time."  
"Cool." Lance said.  
"I shall now introduce you to your three gods." She said. "God of air and wind, Aeolus, God of fire, Hephaestus, and God of the sea, Poseidon." They all stood before Lance and greeted him with respect.  
"Nice to meet you." He said.  
"And now the goddesses." She said. "Goddess of the moon, Achelois, Goddess of war, Enyo, and last but not least...me, the sea monster goddess."  
"Wait, Ceto please don't hurt me, I'm sorry that I hurt you..." She revealed her form, but instead of being a sea monster, she appeared to be a regular woman, who was also very beautiful just like the other goddesses, with turquoise hair, and a turquoise and white dress. "Oh my god, you're so..."  
"Different?" She said. "I'm only a sea monster when I have to go into battle...but normally, I look like this." She winked at him, and he was confused, but relieved.  
"Oh, that's good then." He said.  
"But just so we're clear." She grabbed him by his shirt collar and held him close to her face enraged. "If you ever try to hurt me like that again, your blood will be the wine of our thirst." She said  
"Got it." He squeaked.  
"Na, just kidding." She said, she kissed his cheek and he felt his heart racing, then slowing down, then drop into his stomach. "We can't wait to work with you Lance, bye." She said, as Lance began to glow and fade away.

He woke up later on the floor, looking around. He stood up, and look at his new ring. He wiped the sweat away from his face, and thought to himself.  
"Huh, yeah I have grown a lot." He said to himself. He grabbed his towel, and left to take a hot shower.  
Afterwards, Lance threw on a blue shirt and dark pants and his same old black leather boots, and left his house with his things. Lucy had also walked out, and she caught Lance at the perfect time.  
"Oh...uh, hey Lucy." Lance greeted.  
"Hi Lance." The celestial wizard greeted. "So, how are you this morning?"  
"Good." He said. "You wanna, walk with me to the guild?"  
"Uh, sure." She said. Lance and Lucy began walking together, silently. Lance was still blushing, but he couldn't think of anything to say.  
"So Lance, uh...how are your injuries doing?" She asked.  
"Good, although it took me awhile to get out of bed." He said, and she giggled with a smile.  
"Well, I guess it's worth it." She said. "You know, now that you got two rings." He looked at them, then grinned.  
"Yeah, that had to be the craziest fight ever." He said. "But, I'm surprised that anyone would want to pick a fight with me."  
"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.  
"Well, I really don't know...it's weird." He said.  
"I see." She said, as they kept walking, then he worked up the nerve to ask her this next question.  
"Lucy, d-do you wanna, maybe...go out tonight, on like...a date?" He asked. She began to blush as well.  
"L-Lance, I'd...love too." She said.  
"Cool, so we can go at about, eight." He said. Lucy began to smile, but there was something about her radiant smile that made Lance all warm inside Then, two of Lucy's keys began to glow, and then turned into two silhouettes of human, then into a bull wearing a leotard, and a man with ginger like hair, wearing an elegant suit. But they appeared to be angry.  
"LEO, TAURUS!" Lucy said. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!"  
"Somebody's moooving, onto my lovely Lady." Taurus said.  
"And of course, it would have been an amateur like you." Leo said. Lance was backing away slowly.  
"Woah, chill out guys." Lucy said.  
"Don't worry, we have plans for guys like yooooou." Taurus said, as they both began to disappear.  
"What in the hell was that all about?" Lance asked.  
"I don't know, those two spirits are what really drain my strength."  
"Well, lets keep moving." Lance said, and the two wizards made there way over to the guild.

The day had already passed, and it was filled with ridiculousness involving a mission with Natsu, Happy and Gray. The mission itself was beyond stupid, which was Lance's opinion. He was already on his way home since it was already seven, and he had to get ready for his date. He had entered his apartment, and went straight to his room to change into something more...sharp. Although, he was having a tough time picking something out.  
"Huh, what should I wear?" He asked himself. "Oh I know..." He used his magic to open a portal, and out came Aphrodite.  
"Yes Lance?" She asked.  
"Well, I asked Lucy, the girl I have a crush on, out on a date, and well...I'm having a hard time picking some clothes out."  
"Hm, say no more...I have just the things for you." She said. A golden orb floated up from her hand, and turned into garments for Lance. "Here, since I know what you love to where, I thought I'd make you some for this occasion.  
"Wow, Aphrodite." He said.  
"Here are your dark jeans, along with a red polo shirt, and some brown boots." He grinned.  
"Thank you Aphrodite."  
"You're welcome, and good luck." She disappeared, and Lance stripped out of his usual clothes, and dressed into the ones that Aphrodite had given him. He checked himself out in the mirror, and determined that he was ready for his date.  
"Alright, it's already 7:45p.m, and I'm all set." He said to himself. He sat on the edge of his bed, and thought to himself. _Okay Lance, your first official date with a girl, no pressure. _It's true, Lance never really had an official date, or...a girlfriend actually. So, at the moment, he's unexperienced. To be honest, the only real reason why he's never had his first kiss, or never had a girlfriend or anything like that was because he was never really social with anyone. He was the complete opposite actually, and it made it hard for him to mingle, or find anyone he was attracted to. He sighed then looked at the time and saw that it was already 7:50p.m.  
"Okay, I should probably see if she's ready." He got up, and left his room.

He shut the door to his house, and locked it. The pale blonde wizard walked next door, and knocked on the door before entering.  
"One sec." Lucy said. He waited, and then she opened the door. The beautiful celestial wizard had a blue and white dress. Her hair wasn't tied this time, instead, she let it down so it would not only reach her shoulders, but attract Lance even more. And her shoes really matched everything she wore, in other words, she was hot.  
"Are you ready?" She asked. Lance was tongue tied. "So...what do ya think?"  
"You look stunning." He said.  
"Thanks, so do you." She said, he chuckled, and took her by her right hand with his left.  
"Shall we?" He asked politely. She blushed and they began to walk away from her apartment.

The two walked into the restaurant in magnolia known as Magnolia Bistro. They were lead to an outdoor table, where they were seated at a table with candle light.  
"Aw, how romantic." She said. "You know this doesn't happen often for me."  
"Me neither, but all that matters now is this date." The waitress brought them some water with ice in it, and they were left with a menu and each other. Out the corner of Lance's eye, he saw Juvia, but who she was with was a surprise.  
"Lucy, look." He said. "It's Juvia, and she's with Gray."  
"Really?" Lucy turned, and Juvia looked over.  
"Lance, Lucy?" Juvia said, then Gray looked over.  
"Oh no." Lance said. The two walked over, and greeted them.  
"I didn't know you two were out on a date?" Gray asked.  
"We're not!" The two blondes said.  
"Well if you're not, then mind if we join you?" Juvia asked.  
"Um...uh." Lance said.  
"Great...thanks." They pushed another table into that one and grabbed two extra chairs. Lance felt angry on the inside, but he was bottling it down with the water. The waitress came back with a pen and pad.  
"Are you all ready?" She asked.  
"Uh yeah, Um..."  
"Hey Lance, did you know this is the only place in Fairy tail famous for it's lobsters." Gray asked.  
"Really?" He asked. "Lucy?"  
"Hm, We'll have six of the Lobsters, and I'll get a seafood salad on the side." She said.  
"I'll have the same."  
"Can I just get an order of rice?" Juvia asked politely.  
"I'll have the same." Gray said. She took there menus, but before that, she asked for there drinks, and all of them just said water.  
"So...what brings you two here?" Lance asked.  
"Well my Gray finally asked me out on a date." She said.  
"Really?" Lucy asked. Juvia suddenly turned dark and scowled at Lucy.  
"What was that my love rival?" She asked.  
"Uh, nothing." Lucy said. Lance sighed, and took another sip of water.  
"Actually, it's just some dinner, I heard she didn't have anything to do, Natsu was busy, and Erza, well..." Then the armored red head suddenly appeared at the table.  
"What was that Fullbuster?" She asked.  
"Oh...uh nothing about you Erza." Gray said, as he shrunk down in fear in his seat.  
"Wow...talk about tough." Lance said.

Now, the table had a total of five people, since Erza decided to stay with them, much to Lance's dismay.  
"So, Erza...what brings you here?" Lance finally asked.  
"Oh, well see I was on my way to your place, but then I got hungry and saw Gray and Juvia walking here, so I decided to tag along." Lance sunk down in his seat disappointed, and Lucy was silent the whole time. The waitress came back with the full plate of lobsters, and left. Oh but...the night gets worse. A certain pink haired boy along with his faithful companion came running to the table and Knocking Lance out of his seat.  
"HEY GUY'S WHAT'S UP!?" Natsu asked.  
"Aye." Happy said. _Hey what gives, this is supposed to be my official date with Lucy?_ Lance asked himself.  
"Natsu, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.  
"Well, I saw Erza go in here, so I decided to surprise ya." Natsu said. "You weren't home and we were starving like crazy."  
"Wow, best excuse." She said.  
"Well, I guess you guys can join us, but we'll need more food." Lance said.  
"AH THANKS LANCE, AND YOU'RE PAYIN RIGHT?!" Lance asked. This made his eyes widen and Gasp.  
"Pay for your own stuff." He said.  
"But Lance, remember that deal we made?" Happy asked.  
"What deal?" Lucy asked. Lance suddenly stuffed a fish in Happy's mouth to shut him up.  
"The deal where If Happy shuts his mouth, I'd pay for dinner for him and Natsu." Lance said. Happy quickly nodded.  
"In that case." Natsu punched Gray out of his seat, much to everyone's surprise.  
"Why you little." Gray prepared his Ice magic and blasted Natsu. Lance was dumbfounded and wide eyed.  
"You gotta be kidding me?" He asked himself.  
"That's it you jerk."  
"Same, I've had enough of this shit." Gray stripped out of his clothes, and Lucy covered her eyes. They began to throw the lobsters at each other and Lance was trying to hide behind a table, with Lucy and Juvia.  
"Guys c'mon, chill out would ya." A stray lobster, along with some water hit Lance on his clothes.  
"Oh no, not these." He said angrily.  
"That's it!" Erza finally stood and knocked them both out. "THIS IS A RESTARAUNT NOT A BATTLEGROUND!" Both of them were left with ginormous bumps on there head.  
"We're...sorry." They said. Lance stood first.  
"I'll be back." He said. And he left to use the men's restroom.

He was almost done drying his shirt, but his pants were a different story. It was a good thing they were dark jeans, so it wouldn't be as noticeable.  
"I couldn't just have one normal date with the girl I love." He said to himself. Then he saw the bathroom door open, and entering were Leo, and Taurus. Lance grunted.  
"Lance." They said.  
"Uh, what do you guys want?" He asked.  
"We have a problem." Leo said.  
"Oh, and with what?" He asked.  
"The problem my friend is with yooooou." Taurus said. They shut the water off, locked the bathroom door, and faced him.  
"Lance, the thing is...we despise you." Leo said, as he elbowed Lance in the gut, and Taurus kicked him while he was down.  
"We don't like you moooooovin in on our Lucy!" Taurus said. As he grabbed him by his golden hair and punched him directly in his face. Then he forced him into a stall with Leo.  
"Let me go!" Lance screamed.  
"Hm, you don't even deserve to be on this date with her." He said. "I mean these clothes are just awful." Leo tore Lance's red shirt off in an instant, revealing the blondes pale chest, which showed only three of his abs.  
"Aw, look, he's trying to be buff like us." Leo teased. "But the problem with that is...you don't come close to being like us."  
"And please, if you want Lucy fine booooobies, you need to have a large dick, like me for example." He said, Lance's eyes widened, and knew exactly what was coming next. Taurus used his large axe and tore Lance's jeans and boxers clean off, and now, all he was in was his birthday suit and nothing else.  
"Oh and look, yours doesn't come close to ours, so you don't even deserve to be in the same presence or room as Lucy." Leo said, as he was holding Lance back by his arms. Lance was completely embarrassed now, and this was turning out to be the worst night of his life. The two finally let him go, and they disappeared, back into the celestial world. Lance was on the verge of crying, it wasn't because he was just stripped down forcefully, but because his date was officially ruined. Then he remembered his ring, and used it once more.  
"I summon thy, goddess of love." He said. "Aphrodite!" She appeared on the outside of the stall.  
"You called Lance?" She asked.  
"It's over Aphrodite!" He said, as tears began to roll down his cheek. "It's all over!"  
"What's wrong?" She asked, then she saw his clothes were shredded, and torn. She gasped. "Your clothes. What happened to them?"  
"Lucy's jealous celestial sprits tore them, and now I'm in nothing but my birthday suit!" He said, with now dozens of tears falling.  
"I see, I have some spare clothes, there not the same tho, but..."  
"It'll do...but I'm going home after this!"  
"Lance..."  
"No! this date is over!" He said. "I just want to crawl in bed and die!" Aphrodite was silent, but she listened to every word he said, and of course, as the part goddess of feelings, she was also a good listener. She gave Lance his clothes and leaned by the stall as he got dressed.  
"You know Lance...something similar happened to your father." She said.  
"Oh yeah?" He asked sarcastically.  
"Yeah, some boys were jealous that he was dating the most beautiful woman in a guild. So they decided to strip him down in a bathroom just like this one, but I told him the same thing I'm about to tell you." She said, as he slipped into some lighter jeans, and another red shirt.  
"Oh yeah, and what's that?"  
"Just keep pushing forward, and if you love the woman, then don't be intimidated by others who are jealous." She said. Her words made sense, and made Lance feel a little more at ease, and made him want to finish the date or...whatever it was now.  
"Hm, wow...I guess you win." He said. Aphrodite nodded, then disappeared just as he walked out of the bathroom stall. He wiped his tears away, grabbed his keys out of his pocket, washed his face, and walked out of the bathroom.

When Lance returned, there was barely any lobster left and it seemed as though him and Lucy were alone once again.  
"There you are." She said. "What happened to you?"  
"There was a line." He said.  
"Hm, listen Lance, I'm sorry about all of this...but if it...makes you feel better we can enjoy a nice walk home." She said softly. He was puzzled at first, but he nodded.  
"Wait so...where are the others?""  
"Hm, well...I kinda made up a lie about our special dinner, and they decided to pay for all of us and leave.  
"Hm, I see." Lance said. He looked at the empty table, and saw only one Lobster left.  
"Well we still have time to eat."  
"I suppose so." She said as she grinned innocently. He pulled a seat out for her, and he sat down on the opposite side. He took his glassed, and they toasted to there alone time for there date, and for the rest of the night, they ate...laughed, and got to know each other better. Thus ending the night for Lance and Lucy on there date from hell.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you would like, you may leave a review and let me know as readers, what you think, remember your opinions matter most, as long as there not mean and spiteful. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Rainy Day

It was a rainy day in Magnolia, as Lance was sleeping in his bed, having what had to be, the worst dream that could mimic the weather outside, cold, cloudy and stormy. In Lance's he saw his a person lying on the floor. Lance tried to run, however he was forced to watch what was about to happen. A shadowy figure had walked to the mans side, and claimed something, and that something...was his soul. Lance shot up in his bed, gasping, and sweating. He looked around and saw that his room was grey, and dim. Then he looked out his window and saw each passing raindrop. He lied back down, and put the warm covers over his cold body. The only part of his body that wasn't covered by the blankets, were his feet, which stood out the most. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep, but he wanted to because he knew what day it was today. He sat up feeling a lot like a zombie, and slipped out of bed to walk to the bathroom. He began the shower water, and looked at himself in the mirror.  
"I feel like shit today." He said, and he stripped out of his sweatpants, since he was already shirtless. Then he stripped out of his boxers, and stepped into the warm shower. He let the water cascade onto his pale body, and began to shampoo his hair with a shampoo that smelled a lot like vanilla. Then he rinsed the foams off his hair and began using a conditioner that smelled the same. He extended his shower time so he could think about today, but all that came were sad thoughts and his past. All he wanted to do today was stay inside and mope around the house, but he couldn't do that, not today at least. He turned the shower water off, and stepped out and wrapped his towel around his waist. Then he looked back in the mirror and saw how wet his hair was, but how shiny it was as well. He took another towel used for drying his hair, and rubbed it dry. Then he dried his whole body, and made his hair look proper. He stepped out of the bathroom, with the towel still wrapped around his body, and stepped back into his room, which was still vacant. He went straight to his closet, and took out a pair of dark jeans, a dark shirt and hoodie, and dark boots perfect for the weather.

He left his house with a black umbrella, and began walking away from his home. He didn't have his bow with him today, but he did have his rings. He kept looking forward, as if he was in a trance, and didn't turn back once.  
"Hey Lance!" Lucy had called out. He turned slowly, and saw the blonde wizard wearing a rain coat, pink skirt, and rain boots. He didn't say anything, he wanted too, but his sorrow was blocking it. "Is...something wrong?" He shook his head, and kept walking. He saw Natsu and Happy, running at full speed, racing to Lucy's house, but the two slowed down when they saw Lance.  
"HEY LANCE WHAT'S UP?!" They yelled. But still, he was silent.  
"Uh, Lance...are you okay?" Happy asked. He looked to the floor, his blue eyes looking softer than ever, and he only said two words.  
"I'm fine." And he kept walking. Natsu tried to stop him but Lucy stopped him.  
"What's with him?" Natsu asked.  
"I don't know." Lucy said. Then she thought, and decided to follow him. "Natsu, Happy, you guys can go to the guild, I'll catch up with you."  
"Huh?" They said. They were puzzled, but Lucy was determined to find out why Lance was so down today.

Lance had walked all the way to the train station. Lucy stayed behind, but got thoughts about what Lance was doing. Lance sat on the bench and waited for the train to arrive. Then Lucy decided to walk up to him.  
"Lance?" She said. He looked up, and saw her beautiful face looking into his face. "Are...you alright?" He nodded.  
"I'm...fine." He said in a depressed voice.  
"Well...if you're fine...c...could you tell me...where your going?" She asked. Lance was silent, and he looked up at the ceiling. "You know Lance, if something is bothering you, you could tell me." He kept quiet, as the train arrived, and slowed down.  
"Lucy..." He said. "Come with me." He held his hand out. The celestial wizard was puzzled, but trusted hm. They did go on a date after all, so why wouldn't she trust him. She put her soft hand in his, and they entered the train car, and they took there seats in a booth. Then the door closed, and the train began to leave the station.

The two were quiet. Lance was sitting across from her, staring out the window, and she was staring at him. The waitress brought them some water, and left. Lucy took a sip, and then had the guts to ask him.  
"So...Lance." She said. He looked over. "Where...uh...are we going?" He sighed.  
"Home." He said.  
"Wait...you're home?" She asked. He nodded lightly, and Lucy was beginning to question him.  
"Listen." He said. "I'm...sorry I'm not talking to you, I just...have a lot on my mind."  
"I understand, but, we did do a unison raid so...it wouldn't help to talk about it." He kept looking out the window. _She's right, but the problem with that is...I'm not much of a sharer. _"Well here, why don't we talk about something else then?"  
"Oh yeah?" He faced her. "Like what?"  
"Um, oh...I heard about what Taurus and Leo did, and I just want to apologize, but I asked Aquarius to do me a favor." She said. He listened close. "I asked her to watch them when I'm with you, and if they tried to do what they did, then she would completely drown them in water. Lance chuckled lightly.  
"Oh really?" He asked.  
"Yeah but with that warning, I don't think they'll be trying anything to hurt or embarrass you anymore." She said.  
"Well, that's good." He said. "So, about that date yesterday..."  
"I know, it was a complete disaster." She said, but he was confused. "But It was kinda nice, you know having our friends there." Lance grinned a little.  
"Yeah." He said. "It was." Then the two wizards remained silent for the rest of the time they spent on the train.

Lance and Lucy had fallen asleep in there seats. Lance was watching the darkness of his eyelids. He opened his eyes, and saw that they were arriving shortly. He would know. Lucy was about to wake up as well, but Lance continued to watch the passing cherry blossoms, which were being watered by the rain, making them look dim.  
"Huh, where are we?" Lucy asked.  
"Hm..." Lance said. "Lucy, welcome to my original home." She was stunned. She looked out the window to see all the passing cherry blossom trees, and fields of flowers, which were mainly daffodils, and daisy's, and a few lilacs in the mix.  
"Lance..." She said, but he was quiet. The train had made a stop, meaning it was time to get out.  
"I hope your ride was excellent." The waitress had said.  
"Thank you." Lance said, as him and Lucy stepped out of the train and began to walk out of the train station. "Lucy...welcome to Amaryllis.

As they were walking, they coming up towards a kingdom, a palace to be correct. Lucy was in complete shock, but Lance wasn't.  
"Uh...Lance?" Lucy asked. They just about arrived to the palaces gates, which were gold and shiny. He pressed a button and spoke into it.  
"This is Lance Kami, please unlock the gates." He said. Lucy was still strongly confused about everything that was happening, but Lance wasn't.  
"Yes master Kami." Someone said. The gates began to open, and the two wizards walked inside. Lucy was completely blown away. She saw the statues, and the fountains which were surrounded by Amaryllis's. Lance walked up the steps, and rang the doorbell. Then it opened and a man in black and white answered the door.  
"Welcome back Lance, it's nice to see you again." He said, as he bowed, and saw that Lance was with Lucy. "And who is this lovely maiden of yours?"  
"Lucy, this is the butler, Johnson." Lance said.  
"It's been too long Lance, but I know why you're here." He said. "Please...come in." He let them in, and the two walked into the large palace. In an instant, Lucy felt like she could get lost in a heartbeat.  
"Wow, this place is huge." She said with amazement.  
"Lucy...I need to go to the garden, I think you should come with me."  
"Why?" She asked. He stayed silent. "Okay." They began to walk all the way down to the end of the palace. Lance was silent still, but Lucy was determined to find out why Lance was acting this way. They exited the palace and walked into the garden, which was filled with Amaryllis's. Then at the end of the garden, was a statue, but it looked more of like a tombstone.  
"Lance...?" Lucy said softly. "What is going on, why did you bring me here?"  
"It's July 29th." He said. "The day of my fathers death." He said.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you would like, you can leave a review, and let me know what you think. Once again Thank you, and as always...Stay beautiful._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Lance

Lance stood there, with his umbrella blocking each and every rain drop that hit his umbrella. Lucy was staring at him, her brown eyes had went from soft, to saddened. His blue eyes stayed the same, motionless.  
"L...Lance" She said. "I..."  
"I guess...I should tell the whole story on why I even wanted to join Fairy Tail in the first place." He said. "It was July 29th, a day like today, grim and rainy. I was in my fathers bedroom, watching him dying right before my eyes, as he lied on his death bed. I held his hand, and sat by his side, with him so he wouldn't have to go through the pain of dying alone, rich and strong."  
"Wait, so what was you're father?" Lucy asked.  
"Well, he...was the king of Amaryllis, but also...he was the first ever astral wizard." Lucy's eyes widened once more, as she was shocked to hear that Lance's father was the first ever astral wizard. "He was the strongest wizard there was back then. I remembered he showed me all three of his rings, which was the platinum ring, the silver ring, and the gold ring. I had always watched him summon the gods and goddesses right before my eyes, which was one of the many reasons on why I had wanted to become one, and follow in his footsteps, but my magic wasn't strong enough yet. So I practiced day in and day out on harnessing the power." Lucy was intrigued by the whole story, and couldn't stop listening for anything. "At the age of thirteen, I had become one, and he bestowed upon me the platinum ring, but that day is what I'll never forget for the rest of my life. My father had to go on a job to slay a dragon terrorizing a large city, I tried to tag along, but he told me it was too dangerous. But...when he came back, he was sick and dying." Lance said, as he felt the tears coming on, and as he made a fist, making his fingernails dig into his skin, but he wasn't ready to cry yet, not even close.  
"Lance." Lucy said as she placed her delicate hand on his chest. "It's okay. Continue." He nodded.  
"We all told him it was too dangerous, he had said that he failed, but it wasn't over from there, because someone had snuck into the palace to try and finish him off, and he gave his life to protect me." Lance said. "He used a move that took just about all his magic energy and injured him greatly. And his two rings, they were nowhere in sight, along with the fingers for them. He was lying on his death bed, and the last thing he told me to do before he finally left this world was...to join a guild known as Fairy Tail, and to find the missing rings." He said.  
"I see." Lucy said, as she was on the edge of her seat, and was beginning to feel pity for Lance.  
"After that, he passed away peacefully, leaving this world...forever." The pale blonde wizard dropped his umbrella and took the hood off of his hoodie to reveal his face which had tears streaming down, and was beginning to turn red.  
"Lance...I." She said. "I'm sorry to hear that."  
"I haven't ever cried since that day, and every time I come here, I never cried, but...It's just so hard to stay strong around the ones you love!" He yelled into the air. "There wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it, and his ring was the last memory I had left of him, along with the bow!" Lucy felt a tear in her eye ready to fall. As she hugged him, and let him cry over her shoulder. And held her umbrella over the two of them, as they stood in the rain, sad. Lucy then embraced Lance, and let him cry over her soft, caring shoulder.  
"It's okay...you don't have to be strong around me, or any of our friends, you...can cry." She said, as he began to let his sorrow finally come out for the first time since he was a kid. When Lance was small, he had always knew that every time he cried, it was a sign of weakness, so he gave up crying all together, but he also knew that it also makes him stronger, no matter what the odds are. And now, he can finally show his signs of weakness, because he knows that his friends wouldn't care, but he also knew, that they would always stand by him.

After a long day filled with sorrow and grief, the two wound up back on the train to Magnolia. They were silent, as Lance was thinking about what his next move would be from this day, Lucy broke the wall of silence that was within the train.  
"Lance..." Lucy said. "I'm...I'm really glad that...I just...I wanted to say that despite this day, I'm really glad you were fond enough of me to show your signs of weakness and...I really hope this experience brings us closer together." Lance smiled. _I knew it was a good idea to join Fairy Tail...and it's all because of you father._  
"Lucy...I..." He said. "I'm going to try to become an even stronger astral wizard from here on out." She nodded. "And...in order to do that, I need to find the last ring, then I would become a full fledged astral wizard, just like...my father used to be."  
"Right." She nodded, as she rested her soft hand on his. "And I'm with you all the way."  
"But...after that...I'll leave Fairy Tail..." He said darkly, and Lucy paused and looked at him. "Just kidding." She then got a dumbfounded look on her face,  
"Don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack." She said, as she punched him on top of his head, leaving a massive bump. He chuckled, but Lance knew that one day, he would soon have too part ways with them, he just didn't know when.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter, um...if you would like, you can leave a review and tell me personally what you think about it. Once again Thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Lance's Job

The day of heartache came and went for Lance. The young wizard was still getting ready for the day, which was sunny, and brightened Lance's attitude. Today, he decided to sport a new look, which consisted of a tight maroon colored shirt, with dark blue jeans, and two brown straps over his shoulders that made an x. But this was for carrying his bow. Then he put his brown boots on, and left his house with his rings on. The minute he left his home, he managed to get bumped into by Natsu and Happy.  
"LANCE! GREAT TO SEE YA BUDDY WHERE'VE YA BEEN?!" Natsu yelled.  
"AYE!" Happy said.  
"Would you two get off of me!" He exclaimed as he kicked both of them off anime style, leaving them with gigantic bumps on there heads.  
"Geez Lance, we were just happy too see ya."  
"Yeah, didn't mean ya had to kick us." Happy said. Lance had smiled slightly.  
"Well sorry, but it was out of self defense." He said. "Good morning otherwise." Lucy had just walked out of her house, and Lance caught her at the right time, and they exchanged a smile, as all of the wizards began to walk to the guild known as Fairy Tail.

They entered.  
"He's back!" Natsu said, talking about Lance of course.  
"Hey Lance." Levy greeted.  
"Eh, we didn't see ya all day yesterday." Macao said.  
"Rumor had it you were going emo on us." Cana had said. Then Lance glared Natsu down.  
"Gee, I wonder who told you that." He said.  
"Well, I'm back today, so morning." He said with a smile. And they toasted to him.  
"Lance...may I...have a word with you?" The master had said. Lance was puzzled, as he walked over to him, to be honest, he didn't even know he was here.  
"What is it?"  
"I know where you went yesterday." He said. Lance began to look at the ground because he knew it was true.  
"You do huh?" He said.  
"You went to Amaryllis?" The master said.  
"Yes, yes I did." Lance said.  
"Mmhm, I knew it...because...I knew the date he had passed." Lance nodded.  
"Wait...who?" Gajeel had asked from the silence behind.  
"Lance's father, who used to be the strongest wizard of Fairy Tail." Master Makarov said, which led to everyone to gasp.  
"Really?" Lance asked. "Wait so..."  
"Mmhm, he was even stronger than Gildarts and Erza combined." Makarov said.  
"Wow...I never knew that, but then that would mean..." Lance said. "I'm even stronger than Erza and Gildarts combined!"  
"KEEP DREAMING BLONDIE!" Everyone said as Lance laughed.

After learning what Makarov told him, Lance stood at the request board, looking for a job him and team Natsu could do together. Then Lucy came next to him and browsed with him.  
"Hm, looking for a job huh?" She asked.  
"Yup, I need to do a job so I can become stronger." He said. "Also, I'm completely broke."  
"Yeah, welcome to my world." The celestial wizard said. Lance chuckled, and she giggled.  
"Hey...how about this one?" Lance said, as he saw one that stated _Help, Help...dangerous wizard on the loose in Burgundy town. _"Woah, 150,000 jewel."  
"That'll be enough to pay for both of our rents, but...dangerous...wizard." She said with a slight tremble.  
"It'll be okay, and in that case..." Lance said. "YO NATSU!"  
"What?!" He said.  
"You wanna do this Job with us?" The astral wizard asked.  
"Na thanks, I'm taking this one with Happy." He said.  
"Alright then." Lance said, then he saw Gray and Erza. "What about you two? You wanna help us do this job?"  
"Not really, I was gonna try to relax from the last job I took." Half naked gray said.  
"Same." Erza said. Then Lance sighed.  
"I guess it's just you and me." Lucy said.  
"I guess so." He said with a smile. Master Makarov approved the job, and the wizards went to pack there bags and head to the train station.

Lance and Lucy had there suitcases ready, and were sitting on the bench together, waiting for the train to Burgundy. They were silent, and feeling a little awkward since it was just the two of them.  
"Wow, who knew it would end up just being the two of us." Lance said.  
"Yeah, it's weird, but I'm sure we can pull this job off no problem." Lucy said with courage.  
"Right, with our power, there's no way anyone can stop us." He said. Lucy giggled, and when she did, the Only thing he thought about was how cute she looked when she did it. He had blushed, and the train had come just in time.  
"Well, let's get on then." He said while he was still blushing. He smiled.  
"Yeah...lets." They stood and entered the train car. The two wizards found an empty booth and sat across from each other.  
"It feels so weird, you know...without the others." Lance said, trying to form a conversation.  
"Yeah, by now, Natsu would be passed out in my lap from motion sickness." She said. "But now...my lap feels cold." He began to blush about his thought.  
"Well lets take our minds off of it." He said. "Actually, there has been something on my mind since...we kissed." She nodded.  
"Right, about that..."  
"What kinda guys are you in too anyway?" He asked. She put a finger to her lips and thought.  
"To be honest, I'm not sure, really...I just know...that they have to have a good heart." Lance nodded, then blushed. "And they have to be a good listener, you know...someone who won't completely zone out on me, oh and they have to be sane."  
"I see." He said. _Totally talking about me..._  
"What about you?" She asked. "What kinda girls are you in too?" She asked.  
"I'm into...cool girls, like they don't care about what anybody else thinks, the know that they're confident in themselves. They don't have to be busty or flashy, but they do have to know that they have a voice like everybody else...And if they are a little shy, then I wouldn't mind. They just...have to be a good person." Lucy blushed this time. "Oh, and they also have to be able to fight for what they believe in."  
"Hm, so I guess...we're really not that far apart then." She said with a blush.  
"Yeah..." He said.  
"Wait, Lance...I have one more question for you." The celestial wizard said.  
"Yeah?" He said.  
"Remember when we were in that hotel, and we were having that conversation?" She asked.  
"Oh you mean when we had to capture that invisible wizard from Poison Phantom?" He asked.  
"Yeah, so...why did you completely bail on me when I asked if you really thought I was beautiful?" She asked. Lance sighed.  
"It's just...I just...well..."  
"I get it." She said. He was puzzled.  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, your not used to confessing you're emotions." Lucy said.  
"I wasn't always...well okay I was, but, I don't know...I just don't get love."  
"Hm, me neither." She said. After that, the wizards began talking about other stuff, like about the guild, food, and funny things that have happened to them in the past, but slowly and slowly, Lance was beginning to build the courage to tell her that he was madly in love with her.

The train stopped, as the sun was beginning to set giving off a crimson color in the sky.  
"We have arrived." Lance said. The two wizards got up and left the train car with there luggage. The sun was beginning to set fast, as they were going to see the client, which was the mayor of the town. They found his quarters and rang the doorbell as the man answered it.  
"And who might you be?" He asked. They showed there insignias and in unison said...  
"We're from Fairy Tail."  
"Oh, you must be the wizards then." He said. "Please come in...I'll have my butler bring some tea."  
"Thank you sir, that's so kind of you." Lucy said as she bowed.

They were sitting in his office, drinking hot tea, as he explained what was going on in the town.  
"It's a travesty really that this happens in such a small town like this...but, I guess it's just one of those times." The two nodded, while drinking the tea.  
"So, do you have a picture of him?" Lance asked.  
"Yes." The Mayor said as he showed the two a picture of a man with dark red hair, with a black shirt pants and over coat, who had a black snake next to him.  
"Wait...is that who I think it is?" Lucy said frightfully.  
"Lucy...what's up?" Lance asked her.  
"It can't be him, from Oracion Seis..." Lucy said.  
"Hm, well, you can keep the photo just in case, but just so you know...he only attacks at night." The mayor said, and this sent a chill down both they're spines.

After that, the wizards found a nice hotel to stay in for the night. Instead of having separate rooms, they decided to stick together, just in case he strikes. The two wizards prepared for bed, As Lance was taking a shower, he kept thinking to himself. _Maybe I should tell her my feelings tonight, but what if...Wait...I have to remember what Aphrodite had told me. _ He told himself. He remembered that the goddess of love had told him that love is like a puzzle piece, so each day, as he talks and bonds with her, he completes a piece of the puzzle as he goes along. _Then tonight, I will finish that puzzle, just one more piece. _He thought. He stopped the shower water, and stepped out. He wrapped himself in a white towel, and noticed that he had forgotten his clothes. Normally he would get dressed in the bathroom, due to his insecurity. Now the other problem he had was walking out there only wrapped in a towel, and get his clothes in front of Lucy. He blushed with embarrassment, as he then heard a gentle knock on the door.  
"Lance? Are you almost done?" She asked.  
"Yeah." He said. He knew what he had to do, he had to man up and walk out there semi-naked. He took a deep breath, brushed his teeth quickly, and felt his heart racing. He opened the door and saw the celestial wizard standing in front of her, blushing deeply.  
"Ugh...Lance...you're..." She said. There was something he was missing. And that something, once he finally looked down, and noticed that his towel had fallen off, and his semi-erected cock was on display to Lucy. His face turned 50 shades of red, as picked his towel up, and walked passed her, covering himself. He was completely embarrassed, to the point where he could scream at the top of his lungs.  
"WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!" He finally yelled.

Lance decided to leave his shirt off tonight, and just put on a pair of dark sweats. Lance was sleeping peacefully, until he heard someone or something making a noise. He opened his eyes, and turned only to see Lucy, sitting on the edge of his bed. This time, he was completely puzzled.  
"Lucy, what's wrong?" Lance asked. She was silent, and then sighed.  
"It's just...I'm really scared, usually...Natsu, Gray or Erza would try to cheer me up, or calm me down, but tonight, I...I don't know." She said. Lance was now sitting up. Then he thought of something.  
"Well here." He said, while moving over some. "You can sleep with me tonight."  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Lucy freaked out.  
"Not like that, but...I mean, just for tonight, so you won't be scared." He said. She blushed, but she knew she wasn't getting through the night sleeping alone. She nodded, and got into bed with him, and turned to his side. She looked at his chiseled back, and moved closed. She looked under the covers and noticed he was wearing only his sweats tonight. She blushed a little and had a perverted thought. All she did was wrap her arms around his warm body, and held him close. He noticed this, and blushed heavily.  
"Y-your so warm, and your smell, it makes me feel...safe." She said. Lance knew she had seen his penis, but something about this felt good, but bad at the same time. But he felt warm with her, and felt it was his duty to protect her, if something were to happen right now...he wouldn't know what he'd do if something happened to her. Someone had screamed loudly, and this made the two jump up.  
"What was that?" Lucy asked.  
"That might be our guy." Lance said as he rushed out of bed, and quickly threw a shirt on. Lucy got dressed into the outfit she came with, which was a purple top with a dark lace, a black skirt and leggings, with black flat shoes, her belt with her keys and Fleuve d'etoiles. She leaves her hair as it is, long. After Lance grabs his bow, the two run out of the hotel room, in search of where the scream came from. They ran out of the hotel, and into the streets where they saw a girl lying on the floor, in pain.  
"Oh no...miss!" Lance said. "Are you okay?" Lucy felt her head, and noticed that she was burning up.  
"I'm no doctor...but I think...she's been poisoned somehow." Lucy said.  
"Wait...how can you tell?" Lucy then thought to herself, and remembered something about poison.  
"Cobra must have stuck then." She said.  
"That wizard from Oracion Seis?" Lance asked.  
"Yes." Lucy said. "Miss...you do you know where he went?" She was unresponsive.  
"I have an idea." Lance said, as he used his ring magic. "Now I call forth, god of light, Apollo!" The god dressed in the usual gold and white tunic appeared.  
"You summoned me?" He asked.  
"Apollo, do you think you can help this girl?" He asked.  
"Well, my healing magic isn't strong enough yet, but...I'll give it a try." He said. He kneeled down, and created a shining orb. "First I'll siphon my magic energy into the solar orb, then I'll implant it into her, giving her some of my life force.  
"Wait...but, isn't that a little risky?" Lucy asked.  
"Yes, but it'll be restored once I get back to my home, of light."  
"That's right, so you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Lance said. Apollo did what he said, and the girls red face, turned to it's original complexion.  
"Awesome, thanks Apollo." He collapsed to the ground, and Lance ran to his side.  
"You're welcome, I think I'll go recuperate now." He said, as he went back through the portal.

"Now tell us...Why were you lying on the ground." Lucy asked.  
"I...was attacked." She said. "Before I passed out, the man ran somewhere off in that direction." Lucy then took a picture out.  
"Did the attacker look something like this?" She asked, and she nodded.  
"That's our guy." Lance said, as they ran off in the direction, and ended up in the middle of the dark woods.  
"Great...hm..." Lucy thought. "This would be a job for Natsu."  
"Wait why?" Lance asked. "Oh yeah, his nose."  
"Yeah...he'd sniff em out easily."  
"Don't worry Lucy, we got this, hm...but where would a dangerous wizard using poison be?"  
"WHY DON'T YOU TRY LOOKIN THIS WAY!" He yelled as a shadowy silhouette jumped out from the bushes and went to slash the two of us with some sort of claws. It got Lance in the face, as they stood in front of the attacker.  
"Ugh...I suppose you're the person who's been causing this town nothing but trouble!" Lance yelled. The man had begun to laugh as the attacker stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself.  
"I knew it all along Cobra." Lucy said.  
"Hm...Cobra?" He asked. "You got it all wrong, Cobra's my half brother."  
"WHA!?" The two blondes said surprised. "You look just like him?!"  
"Hm, really, huh, hadn't noticed." He said. "But around here, I'm known as the Black Snake, and really...I'm the real poison dragon slayer." There eyes widened at this, because they only other poison dragon slayer was Cobra, but he was a fake one because he has the lacrima for one. Then a large, black snake slivered down the trunk of a tree and greeted the Black Snake.  
"So...what's you're name anyway?" Lucy asked, the man petting his snake.  
"The names Viper." He said. And Lucy got a dumbfounded look on her face.  
"Huh, and they both specialize in using poison, and snakes." She said. "Let me guess, you got superior hearing don't ya?"  
"Nope." He said. She sighed with relief. "I have superior sense of smell."  
"Heh?" Lance asked.  
"And right now...you're smelling really good Blondie, like a fresh bottle of poison." He said.  
"I don't know if that was a compliment, or a threat." She said, but Lance was beginning to feel a little threatened by this guy. Then he stepped up, and faced him.  
"Listen...I don't care who you are, you're never allowed to compliment Lucy like that especially if it involves poison, toxic breath." Lance said.  
"Oh really, well then throw down buddy." He said, as his snake began to sprout wings and carry him through the air.  
"Hm..." Lance grunted.  
"Don't worry Lance, don't let this guy get to you...we'll take him down easily." Lucy said, as the two wizards prepared for battle against the real poison dragon slayer.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this fic, if you would like, you can leave a review and let me know what you think of this story and chapter so far. Once again Thank you and as always...Stay beautiful_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Lance and Lucy vs. The Black Snake

The two mage's, Lance and Lucy stood in front of Viper {Cobra's half brother who is better known as The Black Snake}.  
"Listen, you better just give up now." Lance said. "We're very strong wizards from Fairy Tail that you don't want to mess with."  
"Ooh, I'm so scared." He teased. "And who might you be Dracula." This struck a nerve.  
"You got some type of problem with my skin?" He asked.  
"No it's just...you're so white it's vampire like."  
"Well for you're information...the names Lance, and you my enemy have know idea what your in for."  
"Lance is right, you poisoned an innocent woman for no reason, and have you've been causing this town nothing but trouble."  
"Ha, and..." He said.  
"Lucy, ready to take him out?" The pale blonde astral wizard said.  
"You guessed it." She said, then she pulled one of her golden keys out. "Now open, gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" Her key shined bright, and brought a man wearing a red tunic, black pants, and a scorpion stinger with a cannon at the end.  
"Wicked, I'm back." Scorpio said.  
"Hm, so...a celestial spirit mage huh." Viper said.  
"Yeah so what, get em Scorpio."  
"You got Lucy." He said. "SAND BUSTER!" His snake shot poison from it's mouth, and managed to intercept Scorpio's sand attack.  
"What! No way." Lucy exclaimed.  
"That snake just shot poison from it's mouth." Lance said. Then Viper began to inhale the poisons, and then licked his toned lips.  
"Now I've got a poison in my belly." He said. Lucy and Lance smacked there foreheads and shook there heads.  
"That was awful." Lucy said.  
"Oh yeah Blondie." Viper said. "Poison Dragon Roar." A violet colored beam was shot, aiming towards the celestial wizard.  
"LUCY!" Lance yelled as he pushed Lucy out of the way and was struck with the blast. He held his chest, which was smoking with violet smoke from the attack.  
"Lance!" Lucy exclaimed in a gasp. "Are you okay?"  
"Hmph, I would figure a wizard would die after an attack like that, but you must be some powerful wizards then." Viper said. Lance groaned in pain and Lucy came to his aid.  
"Don't worry, I'm fine." He said. He stood. "Now it's my turn."  
"Lance, are you sure?" Lucy asked.  
"Don't worry, this bastard doesn't even know what he's got in store for him." Lance said, while he was still holding his chest in pain. Then Viper smelled the air.  
"Mm, smells good, like poison...and I'm getting hungry." He whispered with a slight hiss.  
"Okay you're sounding real creepy right now." Lucy said.

Now it was Lance's turn to make a move.  
"I call forth, God of war...Ares!" Ares came to the field and wielded his long sword.  
"In the name of my war sword, I will protect Lance." Ares said.  
"I got another idea." Lucy said. "Open, gate of the Lion, Leo!" The lion spirit appeared and immediately glared at Lance.  
"Hm, Just so you know, I still don't like you." He said to Lance.  
"Uh, What did I ever do to you?" The pale blonde mage asked.  
"Whatever." Leo said.  
"Get em Leo." Lucy said.  
"You to Ares." Ares's sword began to turn red as blood, and he created a magic circle.  
"Warrior Sword, Blood of the fallen's slash." He said. He slashed the air, and a red razor sharp energy wave was sent hurdling towards Viper, while Leo charged as well.  
"Now go my black viper." Viper said, as he blocked the attack with a poison fog.  
"NOW LEO!" Lucy exclaimed. Leo leaped over the fog and was in the perfect position of attack.  
"REGULUS IMPACT!" He yelled.  
"Ares try slashing the through the fog." Lance instructed.  
"I'll try." Ares's sword changed colors and this time turned green.  
"Blade of the warrior...Absorption." He said, as his sword swallowed up the fog. "And now...Energy Slash!" He sent another razor sharp energy wave at Viper and his snake.  
"In the air!" Viper yelled. His snake lifted him and evaded the attack by flying up in the air.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Lance yelled. "NO WAY, THAT THING CAN FLY!  
"Hmph, for your information, Doku is not a thing, he's a he." Viper said while petting him.  
"Yeah...you're a lot like your half brother." Lucy said.  
"Now, poison dragon roar!" He yelled.  
"Everyone get back!" Lance exclaimed.  
"Shield!" Ares said. At that point, Ares spawned a giant metal shield that was able to block the attack.  
"Huh, that won't be enough." Viper said evilly. Then he blew harder, and Ares began to lose his grip until it eventually broke through the shield, and hit Lance, and Ares directly.  
"Sorry Lance...I...I failed you." He said and vanished. Lance was panting heavily, and now felt the effects from Vipers attacks. He was feeling disoriented, and weak. He felt like the poison was sucking the life out of him like a leech. Lucy and Leo went to his aid.  
"Lance, sit back." She said.  
"I don't think so." Viper said. He jumped off the snake, and Doku went and tackled Lucy away from Lance.  
"LUCY!" Leo and Lance exclaimed. She tried to get up off the floor, but then the Snake tackled her again, and this time, into a tree, which made it snap in half. The top half began to fall on top of Lucy, and Luckily, Leo protected her by pushing her out of the way.  
"Leo no!" Lucy said.  
"Sorry...Lucy." He said, then returned to the celestial spirit world.  
"Ugh, You little..." Lance growled through his panting. _I'm almost out of magic power, and at this rate, I think I'll collapse at any given moment. _He thought to himself. Then he stood, and began to devise a strategy. _Okay, well I already used Apollo, and Ares, and I won't go to Hades unless I really need to...but the moon is out, and I have one goddess perfect for it. _Then he used his magic for his silver ring.  
"Now I call forth, goddess of the moon...Achelois!" He said. A lady dressed in a white tunic appeared. Her hair was brown and it was tied with a crescent shaped hair tie.  
"Hello Lance, great to see you again." She said.  
"Great to see you to." He said. "Now listen, I need you to help us defeat him." He said, pointing at Viper.  
"I have a name ya know." He said.  
"Roger that." Achelois said. Then she equipped her self with a crescent shaped bow, and had it absorb the moon's light.  
"Moon Arrows!" She yelled, then shot a multitude of moonlight arrows at Viper, who managed to dodge them all with grace.  
"Oh no, I missed." She said.  
"It's Okay, aim for..." He began to say, but then began to feel lightheaded. He knelt to the ground and felt highly dizzy, most likely due to the poison.  
"Lance, are you okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah, aim at the black snake named Doku." He said. Achelois was now hell bent on striking Doku down, and fast, before he began to really feel fatigue from the poison and keel over.  
"DODGE EM ALL DOKU!" Viper said frantically. Doku tried to dodge them, but an arrow was finally able to strike him in the back.  
"I hit him!" She said.  
"G-good...now...aim...toward Viper."  
"Right." She nodded. "Here I go...Mega TSUKI BLAST!" Her arrow turned into what looked like a comet that was the same color as the moon, then shot it at Viper. He just managed to miss it, but she moved her bow which changed the direction of the comet and sent it directly in his back making him squeal from the pain.  
"G-great." Lance said, then held his stomach.  
"Lance." Lucy said.  
"Hehehe." Viper chuckled in pain. "I may be nearly defeated...but...nothing beats my poison."  
"YOU JERK!" Lucy said, she used her Fleuve de toile and lashed him with it out of anger. Then again and again, until it was wrapped across his wrist.  
"Huh, you think...that'll hurt me Blondie?" He asked. He roughly yanked her towards him and punched her in the stomach. Then across the face knocking her to the ground. Lance was fuming mad, but he was being restrained by Doku.  
"You stop hurting her!" He said through gritted teeth.  
"Make me." He said. Then he grabbed her wrist and slammed her into a tree behind him, then wrapped his hand around her neck. Lance was beginning to glow, and a portal opened below him.  
"Lance, be careful with that attack." Achelois said as she vanished. Then Doku was blasted off of Lance, and he was engulfed in the golden light.  
"Ha, what is that supposed to scare me?" he asked. Then the light faded and Lance looked like he was full of energy and health.  
"Oh yeah, the poisons gone, and that was just part one of the attack." He said. Viper loosened his grip on Lucy's neck, but she felt like she was about to pass out.  
"Wh...what do you mean?" He asked.  
"You'll find out." Lance said. Then he began to glow golden. Then another portal opened behind him, and Ares's spirit wrapped around Lance. "Now open thy, portal number 2, portal of Senso!"  
"Wh-what's going on?" Viper asked fearfully.  
"Special move: SENSO SPIRIT!" Then due to the light, Lance changed into Ares's suit of armor then wielded his sword of war. Then Lance and Ares's spirit charged towards Viper.  
"DOUBLE RENDING ATTACK!" They yelled, and slashed Viper with there glowing swords, and defeated him together.

Ares's sprirt nodded at Lance, disappeared and the glowing ended. Lance morphed back into his clothes, then fell to his knees, exhausted. Lucy came to her senses and saw that Viper was knocked out, and Lance was panting heavily. She ran to his side.  
"Lance...that move..." She said while surprised. "Was incredible."  
"Yeah...but...it leaves ya totally exhausted." He said. "But thanks, I call it Portal Power." She giggled.  
"Well thanks to that, we defeated him." She said.  
"Yeah...he won't be hurting anyone anytime soon." He said.  
"You got that right." She said, then kissed Lance on his cheek. Then the two dragged Viper and his snake to the Burgundy police station where they locked the two away. And Lance and Lucy were rewarded with the Jewel.

The two made it back to there room, and when they entered Lance and Lucy tripped and collapsed on the first bed Lucy had been sleeping on. The two blushed deeply and then kissed. And kissed heavily they did. Lance's warm breath, which smelled like spearmint gum, and peppermints was heating Lucy's cold neck. Lucy combed through his tangled hair with her soft hands.  
"Lucy...I...I love you." He said.  
"Lance...I love you." She said, and then the two got busy. And the night ended with them making out.

* * *

_And that brings an end to The Astral Wizard part 1. Thank you so much for reading this story, if you would like you may leave a review and tell me what you think. Once again thanks and as always...Stay beautiful_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N_

_Hey all you fellow readers reading this fic. I ended the first part and all of you are probably asking questions and going crazy about what happens with Lance and Lucy, But in particular Lance. One of the questions may be if Lance gets his last ring, or if Lance and Lucy finally hook up sexually, what I mean by that is have sex. Well all those questions will be answered in the next part of the story, and more will unravel in this Fairy Tail fic. More sadness, courage, strength, and secrets will be revealed about Lance, and maybe, just maybe, I'll put the sex part in the story because all Lance and Lucy did in the last chapter of the first part of the story was make out. No sex, just yet. But soon. I wanted to openly thank all of you beautiful readers reading this story and I hope all of you...Stay beautiful. _

_AJLEEFAN OUT!_


End file.
